Secrets Revealed
by LAPoch
Summary: Sara and Grissom's relationship is revealed after her kidnapping by the miniature killer. Last chapter posted with lots of surprises...You don't need to read the story to read the last chapter. It is all GSR and a happy ending....picks up in 8x1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own these characters, and I certainly don't profit from them; I just want to have fun trying to figure out what happened in between episodes. Hint, Hint, powers that be, give us more!!!!!

**Chapter One: Sara woke up**

The waiting room of the Desert Palms' Emergency Department was a veritable cross section of the population of Las Vegas in various stages of misery. Some injuries or ailments were rather obvious, some more occult, some bore the weight of worry about a loved one's outcome, and still there were others in whom it was impossible to know what they were suffering from by simple observation. One thing they all shared, a dearth of smiles. Whether they were clutching a bucket waiting for the next round of emesis or they were holding a bloody rag over a seeping wound; they were thrown together to wait until they were the sickest, most pitiful one there before they would be seen. The triage system was hardly first come, first serve, and on a busy night such as this one, could mean extremely long wait times.

Gil Grissom was unceremoniously ejected from Sara's side to wallow with the others in this sorrow filled room. His loved one wasn't waiting out the triage system; she had just bumped over everyone else in the place, right to the top of the list you don't want to be first on. The minute the gurney was unloaded from the med-evac chopper, ED personnel surrounded Sara and whisked her away to crash room number two where they were set up to conduct a full blown resuscitation. _Crash Room, yikes, not a good sounding place to be headed for. _Grissom tried to nonchalantly follow, but was quickly asked to wait in the waiting room. He tried to pull official business out of his hat, "I've got to collect her clothes and make sure you don't inadvertently lose evidence from her body."

"Nice try, CSI, but you act like we've never had an assault victim in our ED."

As he was prevented from entering further into the room by a large man dressed in white he could hear Sara asking them to let him stay. No longer able to stay away, he tried to move the male nurse aside in a desperate attempt to return to her side. Just then he felt the strong grip of an even larger man, a hospital security guard no less, on his upper arm as he was led out of the crash room and escorted straight to the den of misery, the waiting room. Desperately pleading his case, his protestations were falling on deaf ears, "Right this way, sir, I don't make the rules."

Grissom surveyed the room and the unfortunate people gathered there. Under normal circumstances he would have been mesmerized with all that was there to observe, but he was now wracked with exhaustion and worry so he was merely scanning the room for a seat. While several people were standing, he spotted an empty seat between a boy in a baseball uniform holding his wrist and a tourist with a black eye and bloody nose. He plopped down between them, oblivious to that whole personal space thing.

Not a minute later, an elderly woman was helped out of the triage area by what appeared to be her daughter. The woman was frail and tentative, but it was hard to see exactly why she was there. Grissom looked around the room. There were no available seats, but surely, someone would offer her their seat. She stood awkwardly in the center of the room; minutes passed. He could only roll his eyes as he rose and signaled to the woman to come claim his seat.

Grissom felt immense relief seeing Sara awaken, but worried none the less given her grave situation and his distance from her. Waiting for word on her condition was pure torture, and given his exhaustion, lack of sleep, and now lack of a place to even sit, he was stir crazy. Wandering outside the hospital he realized he owed the team a call.

Nick stayed out in the field to process the site where Sara was found, and more importantly the site she was trapped. Greg flew back in with the Search and Rescue helicopter he had been riding on. Warrick had stayed back in the lab looking for clues in Natalie's things, and Catherine drove back after Sara was med-evaced out.

"Willows," Catherine answered her phone automatically.

"She woke up!"

"Gil?!"

"Yeah! She woke up on the helicopter, but in the cramped space and with all the noise, we couldn't speak. Then after we landed, we've been separated. I haven't been able to speak to her or get any kind of update on her condition."

"Hey, that's what they do. But, she woke up, she'll be fine!" She paused and lowered her voice for emphasis, "She made it."

Grissom silently nodded on his end. After a deep breath, "Cath, I need someone to pick up some things for us, are you up to it?"

"You know I am. Let me go home and clean up and then I'll swing by there and get your keys."

"That'd be great, and Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call the team for me, tell 'em she's awake?"

"I'm only too happy to do that."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Gil was relieved to have contact with someone after he'd been distanced by the ED staff. He wandered back into the waiting room; not seeing any open seats he decided to plop down on the floor near the doors. Less chance on missing out on an update, he reasoned. Not caring a bit on appearances, Grissom sat sprawled near the door on the floor, filthy, smelly, unshaven, with his head resting back on the wall, and his eyes shut with gentle snores exiting his mouth.

Meanwhile, in crash room number two, Sara was trying to be patient with all the poking, prodding, and endless questions. She was surrounded by a flurry of activity, and the recipient of a lot of unwelcome, impersonal attention. What she craved most was a warm bath and a clean bed spooned up to Grissom. Once the initial assessment was completed things began to wind down a bit. Some doctor, she didn't quite catch anyone's name really, tried to explain her findings, but Sara had trouble following it all.

"Who's with you?"

Sara swallowed, her mouth was so dry she found it difficult to speak, "My boyfriend, Gil Grissom came with me in the helicopter, but he was sent off, I don't know where he is."

"He's most likely in the waiting room; do you want me to fill him in on things?"

"Yes, please do," Sara reached up to touch the doctor's sleeve as she turned to leave, "Can I please see him?" After a pause, more urgently, "Please!?"

"I guess that would be all right, we're in less of a crunch now that you've stabilized."

Sara closed her eyes and laid her head back on the stretcher blowing out a huge sigh of relief.

Gil was asleep when the physician came in the waiting area calling his name. Fortunately, the daughter of the patient to whom he'd given up his seat noticed his name tag. When she heard his name called and saw his eyes closed, she came over to the doctor and gestured back to Grissom. Following a little nudge, he awakened to see the two women looking down at him. A bit flustered, he abruptly attempted to rise to his feet; however, the stiffness in his aching joints revolted resulting in a halting, awkward movement. The other woman smiled knowingly, and returned to wait near her mother.

"Ugh," he uttered with a hand on his lower back until he had stretched out, "Gil Grissom, I'm with Sara Sidle."

"I'm Dr. Green, I've been evaluating Ms. Sidle," came the businesslike reply.

"How is she?" Gil inquired with urgency obvious in his tone.

"She's doing quite well given the ordeal she's endured. While we'll know more once all our tests are back, her vital signs have stabilized, her temperature is down, and all indications are that she has no major injuries outside of a fractured arm. She'll need to be admitted to the hospital, but if all goes as I expect, only for a day or so."

Grissom blew out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand across his face and rubbed his weary eyes. "Thank God, that's wonderful news, thank you, Doctor."

"If you come this way, she'd like to see you."

Grissom's face lit up and he followed the doctor back into the ED like an eager puppy dog. The doctor escorted him to the doorway then disappeared into another room. He paused there, taking in the sight of Sara, out of reach for those frightening hours when she was lost in the desert, fate unknown. Her eyes were closed while a nurse stood nearby writing on a chart, the lonely blip of the EKG monitor being the only sound in the room.

He entered tentatively, when he was by her side the nurse looked up, smiled at him, then set the chart down and walked away. He scooped up her hand in his and her eyes flew open. Her face broke into a wide smile as tears began to form and a few involuntary sobs shook her shoulders. Grissom needed more contact, but was met by a railing on the side of the stretcher, IV's, of which there were now two in her good arm, a splint on her broken arm, and a myriad of monitoring lines, oxygen tubing, and other stuff he had no clue what the purpose was but just that it was in his way. Eventually his efforts sent the monitors into a tizzy and they fired off the most offending alarms until he backed off.

Nervously laughing, "I guess that hug is going to have to wait," and bent over and kissed her cheek under a laceration that had been cleaned and steri-stripped.

"We'll catch up," she stroked his cheek, "I knew you would find me; we'll catch up."

"I have so much to tell you, and there's so much I want to know, but the important thing is the doctor said you should be just fine."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, "I'm not up to too much right now; the medicine they gave me is making me sleepy."

He tenderly kissed her palm, "Just close your eyes, Dear, I'm not going anywhere."

Sara slipped off into a deep sleep. Grissom relished in the familiar sound her breathing made when she was deeply asleep, and was quite content to hold her hand and wait at her side. Sometime later the nurse returned, "There's a woman to see you two, she's quite insistent actually, she says she's a coworker, should I let her come back?"

Grissom smiled, he knew Catherine's claws could come out when she was trying to get somewhere, "Please do, she's come to help us get some things brought up here."

The nurse nodded and rolled her eyes, but returned with an eager Catherine.

Catherine came bounding into the room until she caught sight of Sara sleeping on the stretcher. She smiled and tip toed up next to Grissom, "So she's OK?"

Grissom nodded, "There's a few tests still pending, but they expect her to be just fine," he whispered. "They are definitely putting her in the hospital though," he reached in his pocket and took out his keys, never letting go of Sara's hand. "This opens the front door, Hank's at the sitter."

She took the keys, and studied Sara, "She's sleeping so hard, I don't want to wake her, but I really wanted to let her know how relieved we all are and give her a great big hug."

Grissom shrugged and gestured to all the medical equipment, "Trust me, hugs don't work in here, and she wasn't up to much conversation at all. Believe me; I can't wait to hear all about it."

Catherine nodded then changed the subject while she observed the unprecedented tenderness with which Grissom displayed by Sara's side. "So you're OK with me rooting around your place?" Catherine asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Grissom could only grimace in reply.

She snickered, "And, I take it, I can get Sara's things there as well?"

"Yes, Catherine," somewhat irritated. "There's a weekend bag in the hall closet that should be about the right size for everything."

"This is going to be fun," as she spun around to leave, "Be right back."

Grissom tightened his hold on Sara's hand and looked to the heavens. There would be no secrets from Catherine from now on.

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you for the wonderful response to the start of this story. I know this a short update, but after all those reviews I wanted to post something right away....it's really just the start of the next chapter.**

**Chapter Two: ED Purgatory**

When Catherine left them, Sara was still sleeping hard. Grissom desperately wanted to wake her, to talk to her, somehow interact with her, but resisted the urge.

As time crept by and out of a growing concern, Gil tried to rouse her several times, and she would briefly open her eyes, look around to try to get her bearings, but would soon slip back into unconsciousness. When the nurse came back in to check on her and record her vital signs he inquired, "Is this okay, I mean, she's practically unarousable?"

The nurse smiled and in a most reassuring tone, "Well she did suffer a concussion, but we've already gotten a CT scan, and it was negative."

"A concussion sounds serious, why didn't the doctor mention that?"

"Well, maybe because it doesn't seem to be affecting her."

"But, I don't think a locomotive running through here would keep her attention; she can't stay awake for more than a few seconds!"

The nurse smiled and nodded, "But, really that's to be expected."

Grissom looked sideways at her, and it was obvious he wasn't buying that.

"Truth is, it is a huge relief to see her like this."

"What?" Grissom stammered, "Why?, um, what do you mean?"

"Well, as her resuscitation was successful, she was quite awake soon after she arrived in here, but she was in so much pain. At that time we couldn't medicate her because of the earlier loss of consciousness; we had to be able to asses her mental status. She is one tough lady; I'll tell you," she looked down at Sara, shaking her head.

Grissom's stomach was in a lurch and some of the color was leaving his face, "The pain was from her broken arm?"

She shrugged, "For starters, I mean the poor girl has contusions from head to toe, some lacerations that needed to be cleaned and stitched, we needed blood drawn, another IV, a bladder catheter, and a very thorough exam to make sure she had no other injuries. But, yes, the arm hurt the worst, once we got it splinted the worst was over."

Rubbing his forehead trying to fend off a threatening headache, Grissom was grateful he had nothing in his stomach with the image of Sara what endured after her rescue, and enduring it with him in the stupid waiting room, unable to provide her comfort.

"It was such a relief to get the CT scan result, and get the all clear to medicate her. Morphine is so sedating in the best of circumstances, but when you're this emotionally and physically spent, you will be out for the count once that pain is gone."

She glanced up at Grissom, "You have to be a little spent yourself, she told us what happened, and I guess it was hard for you as well."

"She talked to you about it? What did she say, tell me everything," Grissom asked urgently.

Clearly startled, "Well, ah, I don't remember exactly, but she did say this woman had murdered all of her previous victims, so she was expecting to die. Then she was so hopeful to escape the trap, but not being able to find the road and being lost, alone in the desert, she began to think she was going to die after all. That's mostly what I remember she told us, other than describing her injuries to Dr. Green."

Grissom nodded, and thanked the nurse. She patted his sagging shoulder on the way out, "She'll bounce back, you'll see."

He stood alongside the stretcher, caressing her hand in his, studying her sleeping form. It truly had been an emotional, gut wrenching time, and the only person in his life he could share it all with was KO'd with a morphine shot. He would wait as long as he had to until he could share with her. In the meantime, he would be content to stand by and safeguard her. He was tempted to try and call the team, just to connect with _someone, _but he didn't dare risk breaking a rule by using a cell phone in there and getting banished to the desolation of the waiting room again.

The nurse's reassurances were settling him, but he couldn't shake a nagging uneasiness. He just couldn't put a finger on why.

Finally, he remembered, _oh, yeah, I sent Curious Catherine to my townhouse with permission to search my things._ He could only roll his eyes at the thought. It seemed like a month of Sundays since he'd been there, and he was trying to remember how they'd left if. Heck, even if they left it perfect, Catherine was going to need to root around in drawers and their bathroom to get their things. So even if she was on her best behavior, she was going to learn a lot about the couple, specifically, just how much of a couple they are.

He pinched his nose trying to think if there was anything she might come across that he would regret. There was that anniversary gift he gave her. One year after their dinner date when he made _her_ the dessert. He would never forget that date, but he shocked Sara by remembering, and they made more memories of the date one year later. He couldn't suppress a smile at the recollection.

He relaxed somewhat, Catherine had been a good friend for a long time. While he hadn't confided to her about Sara, he hoped she would understand and be discrete never the less. It's not like he had much of a choice. They would absolutely need clothes and toiletries, and there was no better choice to go for them. He was not about to leave Sara for a second, and he was pretty sure Sara would not appreciate one of the guys going through her underwear drawer. Even Greg, Sara's dearest friend, besides Grissom of course, he knew she'd draw the line at that, he could be so mischievous. Or even someone like Brass, she probably wouldn't object to him going through her things, but the odds of him coming back with _anything_ she could actually use were pretty slim to none. Catherine was the best and only choice. He sighed deeply. He wasn't too thrilled of the prospect of _her_ going through his underwear drawer either.

Exhaustion combined with waiting was taking a toll on Grissom. He was beyond exhausted; he had several aching joints, and was sorely in need of a shower, shave, and a meal. After what felt like an eternity in ED purgatory, the doctor returned to speak to them. Sara still couldn't remain awake, so he got the run down, and mercifully, the news they were moving Sara to a room in the hospital.

The last of the lab work was in, and although Sara's system took quite a hit, it was expected to correct quickly given her previous good health, and in fact, was already starting to turn around.

Moving to a room took much longer than Grissom thought it should, as impatient as he was to get them both into a more comfortable setting. Compared to the ED, a hospital room was sounding like a five star high roller suite.

Once they were settled and finally left alone, he called Catherine with the room number. Then held his breathe until she arrived.

tbc...

**a/n: off to work on the chapter everyone said they want to see, Catherine in the townhouse....for those of us on this side of the pond, happy 4th of July weekend! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Same disclaimer as chapter one....I attempted to get this up sooner, but had to wrestle the kids for computer time....how does that happen? I'm the parent!!!...patiently waited until the time limits kicked in, they're logged off for the day and it's all MINE!

**Chapter Three: The CSI approach to packing....**

As Catherine was placing the key in the lock at Grissom's townhouse, she was reminding herself to be good and keep to the task at hand. She opened the door and tentatively stepped inside, flipping on a light, and scanning the large, open living area. She was instantly struck by the manner in which these two lives were interrupted without warning. The signs that they left for their shift that evening and fully expected to return home together at the end of it were everywhere.

The his and her books, dog-eared to the page they left off, sitting on the coffee table in front of a couch with throw pillows and a blanket tossed haphazardly, awaiting the return of the couple to settle in and relax after work. Catherine picked them up; Sara was reading a Stephanie Plum novel. _I never knew Sara was into this kind of thing, we definitely need to talk more._ The other book was a biography of Winston Churchill, _This _has _to be Grissom's, _she reasoned. She made a mental note to get the books on the way out.

The note on the refrigerator, "Gil, if you get home first, call and remind me to pick up some milk, S."

The two coffee cups by the sink, rinsed and waiting to be put in the dishwasher.

The unfinished crossword on the breakfast bar.

Sara's familiar jacket slung across the chair.

Catherine was wrestling with a gripping sadness as the suddenness and the seriousness of Sara's attack was settling in. _Get moving, Cat, don't get emotional now!_ She told herself as she delivered her own pep talk.

Finding the bag in the hall closet, she entered the bedroom. As with the living space, Sara's subtle influence was unmistakable. Catherine had been to Sara's apartment only once, but recognized a set of photographs which hung together on the wall from her place. The bed was made, and the room was fairly tidy. Some women's slippers by the bed were the first thing to go in the bag.

She took in a deep breath and randomly chose a drawer to open and start collecting. She reasoned she might as well get the underclothes out of the way. The first drawer she tried was Sara's. Nothing out of the ordinary, she chose several bras and panties and placed them in the bag. The next drawer down was a bit more interesting; it was the nighties and fancy lingerie drawer. She was completely unable to resist taking out and admiring the deep crimson colored set of La Perla. _Did Gil Grissom pick this out?! _She was having an awfully hard time picturing that scene. Picking her jaw up off the floor and retuning the lingerie to its place, she chose a more sedate pair of pj's to pack.

In the next drawer were t-shirts and sweats. She pulled out a pair of bottoms, reasoning the tops may not go on over the broken arm. She would need a button up shirt.

Eventually she made her way to Grissom's drawers. Catherine was not at all surprised to find he was a boxers' man. Plaid boxers, no less. With one notable exception, a silk pair toward the back of the drawer with a variety of flying insects buzzing around. _Sara does have a wry sense of humor,_she chuckled to herself, convinced as she was that Grissom was incapable of purchasing such a pair of underwear. She wisely decided to leave that particular pair in its place.

Not sure exactly what Grissom's idea of hospital visitor attire would be, she packed t-shirts, sweats, jeans, dress shirts, and slacks to try and cover it all. She never came across any sleepwear for him, reasoning it was boxers and t's, _at most_.

In the closet she found several comfortable, button up blouses for Sara, and a zip up sweat jacket along with more clothes for Grissom. The bag was getting quite full due to Catherine's uncertainty on what they would want; the result being that she was not being very selective.

Now, onto the bathroom. She was feeling more at ease by this time, and was actually feeling unexpectedly closer to Sara. Sara was arguably worse than Grissom at sharing herself with others, and Catherine was seeing her softer side in this glimpse of their lives together that she was getting.

Under the sink she found a cosmetics bag that she could put the toiletries in. She had no way to tell whose toothbrush was whose, so she dropped them both in for them to sort out later. Sara's birth control pill case was right next to the tooth brushes. _She must stay here all the time if that's here, s_he reasoned as she dropped it in the bag. She found his and hers deodorant and shampoo and packed it away. She found that Sara likes to pamper her skin; she had an assortment of creams and lotions. Catherine helped herself to try out a few and chose which to bring based on that. _She will definitely need this after all that time in the desert._

She searched the bathroom for other items they might want. Some special conditioner and detangler for Sara's hair, a hair dryer, some scented liquid body soap, and Grissom's shaving items.

She found his and her robes on the back of the door. She took the flowered one and left the plaid flannel one.

Now for the medicine cabinet. She inhaled as she opened and scanned the shelves. Only seeing two prescription bottles, she pulled them both. They were for Grissom; one she recognized as a blood pressure pill and the other was his headache medicine. She tossed the both in along with a generic bottle of ibuprofen, sure that he'd have some sore spots after the whole ordeal and the time at the hospital.

The bag was now totally full, so she found another smaller bag and filled it with shoes and socks she thought they could use.

When she was finished she glanced around the room, trying to think what she may have missed. Her eyes scanned over to the nightstands and that's when the internal debate started. She knew that would be the most likely place to find the most personal stuff, but, hey, what if it held something they needed? Not needing much convincing, she opened the drawer on what appeared to be Grissom's side, as it had the phone, clock, and a picture of Sara.

Eager to go through the contents, Catherine was completely let down. Finding nothing racier than a toenail clipper, she shut the drawer with a humph.

Surely, Sara's side had to be a bit more interesting. She opened the drawer that Sara had clearly made her own. More lotions, Kleenex, hair brush, nail file, perfumes, and books were scattered across the top. Catherine removed them to find some massage oil underneath, _Now we're getting someplace._ As she pulled out another book, a piece of paper fell out and opened on the floor. Catherine had a feeling it was off limits, but as it was out of the drawer and opened she couldn't resist glancing at it. After reading one line, she was hopelessly hooked. In Gil's neatest script handwriting, "Sara, Our parting was awkward. I don't know why I find it so difficult to express my feelings to you....I said I'll miss you and I do...."

Catherine sat motionless on the edge of the bed staring down at the letter, head spinning.

"....As Shakespeare more ably wrote my sentiment in Sonnet 47....

....or, if they sleep, thy picture awakens my heart to heart's and eye's delight."

Grissom expressed his profoundly deep feelings for Sara through the timeless words of William Shakespeare. She had never imagined Gil Grissom would be able to pour his heart out like that. It was moving beyond words to see first hand how much he loved Sara and what they clearly shared away and apart from work.

She wondered when it was written and she recognized the date as being around the time of Grissom's sabatical. _If somebody wrote something that beautiful to me, I'd be holding onto it too._

While she was transfixed on the beautiful words across the page, rereading the sentiment of Grissom's love for Sara, her cell phone chirped causing her to nearly jump right out of her skin.

Regaining her composure she flipped the phone open, "Willows."

"Catherine," spoken in that parental 'what are you up to' sort of tone, "how's the packing coming?"

"Ah, great!" she stammered, "Yeah, Gil, almost done."

"Well, they moved Sara to a room, 622; can you come on up?"

"Sure, just as soon as I find your naughty drawer, then I'll be done."

Grissom had to smile, "Trust me, you don't need to pack anything from the naughty drawer for the hospital." After a chuckle, he added, "Besides, if you haven't found it yet, you might as well give up."

"Ah, now where's the fun in that?!"

"Cath, I do need you to get my medicine out of the cabinet in the bathroom."

"Got it, and, ah, Gil?"

"Yes?"

"All kidding aside, Sara seems to be quite settled in here."

"Yes, she is. We're very comfortable there."

"So, how long have you two been living like this?"

"Oh, um, sorry Cath," he stuttered, "The nurse just walked in, that's 622, Ok? See ya in a bit," and the line went dead.

_Ugh! Can't he even give up that little tidbit?!_

She returned the note and the other contents of Sara's nightstand drawer to their place, but one of the lotion bottles was slick and slipped out of her hand, bounced off her foot, and landed under the bed. She crouched down to retrieve it when she noticed a chest hidden under the bed on Grissom's side. Her eyes glistened as her curiosity peaked.

_Maybe he's got a naughty drawer after all?_ She was dying to check it out, but even she had to admit, the night stands were pushing the envelope, the chest under the bed would definitely be out of bounds. _Why did my conscious have to kick in now?!_

Truth be told, Catherine had a blossoming respect for what Gil and Sara had, and how professional they remained at the lab. She was squarely on their side, and deep down was very worried of the potential fall out. Rumors were flying about and Ecklie was already asking very pointed questions. Catherine would try to help the couple in any way she could, and snooping for the sake of snooping, well, she'd learned enough for one day. The contents of the chest would remain their business.

She shook her head, sighed, closed the drawer, grabbed the bags and headed out, tossing the books in the shoe bag on the way.

tbc....

**a/n: Sorry, but you know I have to leave something hanging out there for future chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I gave myself permission to borrow from another story of mine, lol, I hope you don't mind if a character and a portion of Secrets and Ghosts shows up in this chapter. I just loved that part of the story, so I shamelessly inserted it in here.....

**Chapter four: Coming Clean**

On the way to the hospital, Catherine decided to give Greg an update.

"Hello," came the sleepy answer.

"Oh, dear, Greg, I'm so sorry, it sounds like I woke you up!"

"Catherine?"

"Yes, try to go back to sleep."

"No way," more alert now, "Do you have any news on Sara?"

"Well, just that she's doing well enough to be moved to a room, 622 at Desert Palms. But Grissom said she's sleeping nonstop; he hasn't even been able to talk to her much."

"She must be whipped; it sounds like she's not up for a visit yet, will you call when she is?"

"You bet, and in the meantime do me a favor?"

"Of course, name it."

"Call the others and let them know what's going on, I'm driving on my way back to the hospital with some things for them."

Clearly wide awake now, "You got to go through their places?! We need to talk!"

"Settle down Greg, there's nothing to tell, I was on my best behavior, but I will say this, they are very much a couple." _He's worse than me._"And, Greg, we need to play down their relationship; I don't know yet how Grissom wants to handle it, and Ecklie is getting very curious."

"Oh, yeah, I've been pleading ignorance every time somebody brings it up, and there's been lots of somebody's."

Catherine sighed, "True, we may be past damage control, but I don't want it to come from anybody on the team."

"I'll pass that along, too. If you get to speak to Sara, tell her, um, well, I'm just so glad she's going to be ok, and let me know if there's anything I can do. Grissom, too."

"Sure thing, and sorry for the wake up call."

They hung up as Catherine pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. A little embarrassed by all she brought for what was probably just a day or two, it was too late to pare it down now.

Meanwhile, Sara was still asleep with Grissom nodding off in the chair beside her bed. Her nurse came in to get her cleaned up, but he talked her into waiting until she had her own shampoo, soap, and lotion, knowing how she takes care of her skin and reasoning the hospital grade stuff wouldn't be too gentle.

Not much later Catherine arrived. "I see sleeping beauty is still at it."

Grissom chuckled, "Yes, she's doing a fine job of catching up on her sleep."

Taking the bags from her, "You know, we're only here for a day or two."

"I know that, but you were a little vague on what to bring so I tossed in all sorts of different stuff. Besides, you shouldn't criticize a favor."

"True, forgive me. What's in that bag over there?"

Catherine had stopped at the grocery for some pastries, sandwiches, and fruit thinking they both must be famished. "Just a little something to snack on."

"Very thoughtful, Cath, thank you."

"By the way, Gil, I hate to bring this up, but have you thought about how you are going to handle Ecklie?"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, _He can be so dense! _"Just so you know, rumors are flying around the lab that you and Sara are romantically involved, and Ecklie is already asking some very pointed questions about it."

"They are just rumors, nobody has seen anything, except you and Brass; he can't do anything based on suspicions."

"With all due respect, I mean you two were always consummate professionals at the lab, but you don't know that someone less loyal to you than our team saw something else, maybe outside the lab, I mean c'mon, you two pretty much live together."

He could only roll his eyes, she had a point.

"And, your vigil by her side is not going to dispel any rumors." He shook his head angrily at that, "Gil, I'm on your side, completely, I just want you to think ahead, politics is not your strong suit and this has potential to blow up in your face if your not careful."

He grimaced and nodded, "You're right." He sighed heavily, "I really need to rest before I figure out how I'm going to handle it, I'm too tired to think right now; in the meantime, try to keep a lid on it as much as possible," he shrugged, "if you can."

"I'll do my best." She smiled, hugged him tightly, "that one's to share with Sara when she wakes up." Turning to leave, "and I expect a call when I can visit!"

"You got it, thanks, Catherine."

Grissom started taking things out of the bags, and finding plenty to pick from, chose some clean clothes and what he needed for a shower and shave. Leaving Sara in her coma for now, he ducked into the shower hoping she wouldn't awaken alone.

The shower was Spartan in every way, but the warm water rendered luxury beyond anything anyone could ever ask for. Washing away days worth of desert grit, grime, and sweat was priceless. _How can a simple shower feel this good?!_

Toweling off and dressing in old jeans, a polo shirt and loafers, Grissom was feeling like a new man. It was time to clean up Sara.

He found her favorite soap, then rang the nurse and tried to awaken Sara. He gently caressed her cheek, but that didn't do it. He went to gently shaking her shoulder, but she continued to sleep. He shook her a little more forcefully, still out for the count. By now he was in a panic, "Sara!!" he yelled, and she nearly jumped out of the bed with fright, causing him to jump up in fright as well.

Sara was sitting bolt upright despite her arm in traction, looking all around the room with a confused expression on her face. Finally, her gaze settled on Grissom, and she simply shrugged, as if to say 'have you lost your mind?'

They both started laughing as he approached her with arms outstretched and pulled her into a crushing, overdue hug. "I'm so sorry," he chuckled, "I was trying to wake you up, but you weren't responding to anything."

"Mmmm, I must admit, I was sleeping hard, and I'm still a bit foggy." She inhaled deeply, "Wow, you smell good."

He pulled back to look her in the eye, "And now it's your turn for that."

"How are we gong to pull that off?" she rubbed her sleepy eyes, "I can hardly focus."

"Help is on the way, and you can't believe how good it will feel to get clean."

Just then Sara's nurse wheeled a cart of supplies into her room, "Hello there, finally got those eyes open?" Not waiting for an answer, "I'm Doris, and I'm going to get you shining brighter than a new penny." As she was getting her supplies in order, Grissom handed her Sara's soap. "Honey, we're going to have to do this with you in the bed, doctor's orders."

"Can't you just help me to the shower?"

"If I let you get in that shower and you fell, I'd never forgive myself," she chuckled. "You're not steady enough for that just yet."

Doris was clearly a no nonsense kind of person who had plenty of experience at what she was about to do. She wasted no time in starting in, after clearing it with Sara to enlist Grissom's help; she barked orders at the two of them as she never stopped moving herself.

Giving someone a bed bath is tricky, but someone as filthy as the desert had left poor Sara was down right challenging. However, Doris was undaunted. She went over Sara as many times as it took to get her completely clean, and she didn't have a shy bone in her body. She had Grissom helping Sara turn and move, and supporting her as need be in the various positions she needed to get to all of her. Sara wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and between her experience of having her clothing removed under the bright lights in the crowded ED and this bed bath, she hadn't a shred of modesty left. _No wonder I hate hospitals!_

By the time Doris finished, Sara was free of even a spec of dirt and lying on crisp, clean sheets. "Wow, I feel wonderful, thank you," she breathed out, adjusting the new gown over her shoulders.

Smiling broadly, and admiring her efforts Doris replied, "I'm so glad, now I've gotta check on another patient, I'll be back to get that rat's nest atop your head next. How's your pain, dearie, that morphine should be about gone by now."

"I'm pretty sore all over, and my arm is throbbing, but I don't want to be knocked out again."

"No problem, I'll give you something lighter when I get back." And she spun on her heel and out the door.

"Gil, can you hand me that lotion?" pointing at the open cosmetics bag. As he obliged, "How'd you get all this stuff up here anyway, you don't even have a car here, do you?"

"Well, I couldn't leave you, not after what we've been through, so I asked Catherine to run home for us."

Sara stopped applying the lotion, frozen in shock, jaw slackened.

"Honey, I let it slip to the team about us, she already knew we were together." He took the lotion from her and took over rubbing it in, "I knew it was the motive, Natalie was trying to get at me, and I shared that with the team."

"Gil," she looked imploringly at him, "did you really have to do that?"

"I didn't even realize it when I did it; I was so overcome with guilt and obsessed with finding you. It was out of my mouth before I even thought about the repercussions," He returned her gaze, "but, only our team knows, nobody else."

Sara finally took a deep breath, relaxing somewhat. "I always knew this day would come, but deep down, I hoped it never would." She looked away in thought, "How are they doing with it?"

"I'm not too sure, really. Catherine is the only one I've spoken to about us since. She was very surprised, but seems to be fine with it now. You know, we were so busy trying to find you; nobody dared take time out to talk about our relationship."

"It's going to be different though," she paused, "when we go back to work together, it will all be different." Her eyes were focused in space as she spoke softly, pensive, trying to imagine how the team would function with full knowledge of their relationship.

Her mind gradually let go of the image of the team and started to embrace the fantastic feeling of Gil rubbing lotion into her dry skin. "Mmmmm, that is so soothing," and she brushed back her hair as she spoke, "Ugh!" her hand was literally stuck to her hair.

"In all my dumpster diving adventures; I think this is the dirtiest my hair has ever been," and she had to laugh.

Sara watched as Grissom wasn't laughing, but instead he rubbed his chin in thought, staring at Doris' stuff on the cart. "Gil," she was shaking her head, "please, I've already had one near drowning today, can't this wait 'til she comes back?"

"She's brought in everything we need; I think I know how she's gonna do it."

"Honey, I've got a bad feeling about this!" but it was too late. Grissom was rifling through the bag for her shampoo.

"Do you have anything for the tangles?" he questioned excitedly.

"That yellow bottle should work pretty well after the shampoo." She answered nervously.

He proceeded to position the large tub on the cart filling two pitchers with warm water. He then adjusted the bed to a level just above the tub; he helped Sara position her head off the bed over the tub, which was quite a feat with the traction and the splint. He started to pour the warm water over her which produced a multiple sighs of satisfaction from her. It felt so good after that filth had practically melded to her scalp. Things got touch and go when Gil got so distracted with all the stuff floating off her scalp that he almost let the tub tip over, but he quickly recovered and refocused. He repeated the process, over and over, dumping the tub and refilling the pitchers. He shampooed her hair with loving tenderness that she had hardly experienced in her troubled life. Finally, it was the yellow bottle's turn. It was the best smelling stuff, "So _this_ is your secret scent," Gil said as he took in a deep breath.

After the final rinse, he toweled her off, and shuddered to think he had almost lost this treasure in his life. Sara just smiled as she took in the moment and savored it. She tried not to think about how their lives had changed forever with their relationship known to the team. She would worry about that later. For now, she relished being alive, and being with Gil Grissom.

tbc….


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: This chapter contains some back story and flashbacks; the flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter five: The Rumor Mill**

Doris returned to find Gil drying Sara's hair. "Oh, my, my!" Her surprise was evident, "Well, Gil, honey, aren't you a keeper now!" She playfully punched Sara, "Now, trust me girlfriend, you hang onto this one." Doris passed Sara a pill and a cup of water, "This might make you sleepy, but not as much as the shot."

Sara obliged, and took the pill. "If that doesn't do it, we can always add something else." Doris straightened up the room, made Grissom's chair into a bed, and pointing out her call button, "If you need something, that's how you get me." Sara nodded, Grissom thanked her, and Doris went on her way.

When they were alone again, Sara observed how exhausted Gil looked. "Honey, why don't you try to sleep, you have to be past tired."

"I guess I am," he acknowledged, "Do you think you will go back to sleep?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't even know if it's day or night, but I suppose when this pill hits, I'll be dozing a bit again." She reached over in an attempt to massage his shoulders, but it wasn't too effective with only one hand occupied as it was with IV's and tape. "How long have you been up?"

Grissom shook his head, "I've lost track, a long time though," he shrugged as he climbed into his make-shift bed, "I'm ready to surrender; although, there's so much I want to ask you about."

"Later," she reassured him, "let's do that later."

Doris had left him a pillow, some linens, and an extra blanket. "She likes you all right," Sara teased. "The pillow she got for you is thicker than mine!"

"Well, trust me, you were sleeping just fine with that one," he smiled as he pulled the blanket up and settled in, "Promise me you will wake me if you need _anything._"

"I promise, sweet dreams," she whispered as he closed his eyes, "I love you, Gil."

An eye popped open, "I love you too, dear, good night." And off he went, he was sleeping soundly in no time, and the sounds of his breathing lulled Sara to sleep as well.

Meanwhile, Catherine knew she better show up for shift, as tired as she was, grave would need a supervisor.

She was relieved to see warm bodies from swing and days because all of the graveyard team were wiped out. Mercifully, she was able to let Nick, Warrick, and Greg stay home, and she, herself, able to stay out of the field and just try to work on their schedule. They would be without Sara indefinitely and Grissom for at least a few days. She was deep in thought at her desk when Ecklie surprised her by stopping by.

"Hello, Catherine, have you any news about Sara?"

"Oh, well, yes, I spoke to Grissom who checked in on her. Apparently, she woke up and has responded quite well. She still had to be admitted to the hospital, and has a broken arm, but eventually she'll be just fine, Thank God."

"Speaking of Grissom, I was actually looking for him; do you know where he is?"

"No," she shrugged, "He said he needed a few days off, and I didn't question it. He's helped me so many times, I'm way behind on favors," and she continued to look down to work on the schedule.

"So, uh, don't you find that a little odd?"

"What?" she sounded irritated.

"Well, the timing, I mean your team is down one with Sidle, why would he take off now?"

"I dunno, Conrad, maybe because he was exhausted working this case, not just the last few days, but a better part of last year!" This time it was irritation tainted with sarcasm.

"I'm wondering if it's to take care of her. I'm hearing they have a romantic relationship."

Catherine's ire was evident, "Well, I'm not sure of the reliability of your source; I've heard the same rumors from people who had absolutely no first hand knowledge of any relationship. They seem to just be running their mouths, very inappropriately if you ask me."

"I'm curious, what do you know about it?" he crossed his arms, smugly awaiting her answer.

Catherine's heart began to race as her mind was calculating; she had to be very careful to not get caught in a lie and not betray Grissom either. She rubbed her temples, removed her glasses, trying to choose her words very carefully.

"I honestly never observed any behavior that would have led me to believe they were a couple." Catherine stated calmly, "That's the truth, Conrad."

And, it was the truth, if taken _very _literally.

"I see," Ecklie snorted, clearly disappointed, "Tell Grissom I'm looking for him when you talk to him." He said as he flew off in a huff. "He's not answering his God damn phone!" he bellowed as he stormed down the hallway.

Ecklie was irate, period. He reasoned where there's smoke, there's fire, and there was a whole lotta smoke hanging over Grissom and Sara. He also took issue with Grissom pursuing Sara, a subordinate employee, in secret; as a supervisor he should have been above board. That fact made the relationship that much more egregious in his opinion. Not to mention, the CSI involved was Sara, who Ecklie himself had demanded Grissom fire once upon a time. If he could prove they were romantically linked at that time, it would be proof that she was treated preferentially via this relationship, and that would be particularly damaging to both of their careers.

He was sure Catherine would know the scoop, and he believed her loyalty to the lab, and specifically her advancement in the lab, would win out over her loyalty to Grissom and Sara. He was wrong about that.

Catherine took a long slow breath, _Grissom has no idea how bad Ecklie is out to get him,_ she mumbled aloud to herself as she dialed up Brass.

"Brass."

"Jim, I hope I didn't wake you, this is Catherine."

"Yeah, ah Cath, I was just getting up, really."

"Ecklie was in here pumping me for information about Grissom and Sara. What do you think he knows?"

"He's got all sorts of moles, no telling what he knows. What did Grissom want to do about it? I mean, it's bound to come out eventually."

She sighed, "I know, but he wanted to think on it. He really underestimates how much talk is buzzing around here about them. And, he doesn't believe Ecklie has anything but rumors."

Brass laughed, "He's brilliant on some things, but pretty slow on the uptake with others. I'm with you, Ecklie has other information it would seem, and one thing for sure, he won't hesitate to go after Gil and Sara with it. I guess he'll be calling on me soon. You better warn the others as well."

"You can handle him!"

"I can handle him all right, the question is; do I have enough restraint not to punch his lights out."

Catherine let out a good laugh, agreed, and said her good byes.

Catherine didn't go right back to work; instead she thought on the moment she and the team learned about Sara and Grissom.

"…_.I took away the only person she's ever loved; now she's going to do the same thing to me…."_

_When Grissom rushed out of the room, it was obvious something had occurred to him that might lead to a break in the case, but he left a stunned group. Warrick was the first to speak, "Did he say what I think he said?"_

_Nick shook his head, "Naw, I'm sure he loves all of us, he'd say that about any one of us in this mess."_

_Greg raised his eyebrows, "I don't think so, Nicky my boy, I think he meant 'gettin' down' kinda luv!"_

"_Aaaah, no way man!" Nick grimaced._

"_Guys," Catherine chimed in, "I'm just as shocked as everyone else here, but we have a job to do, now is NOT the time to be trying to define Grissom and Sara's relationship." She picked up the magnifying glass and returned to the miniature, "C'mon now, let's keep looking."_

_Everyone silently agreed, and not another word was spoken by the team about it until after Sara was found. _

At the time Grissom revealed his love for Sara to the team, they were embroiled in a desperate search that her very life depended on. No one dared waste one precious moment comparing notes on this secret affair, but it was threatening to distract each one of them as they couldn't help but think back on potential clues that had been missed, subtle hints of something more than professional friendship. Not to mention, how serious were they? Questions outnumbered answers, but they needed to focus for the time being.

Brass was the lead detective on the case. He had known about Grissom and Sara for quite some time, but hadn't put together the relationship and the motive for the kidnapping. It wasn't until after Natalie was arrested and brought in did Grissom disclose the connection. Initially Brass tried to discount it, as much as anything in an attempt to assuage Grissom's mounting guilt. But, eventually, he had to agree that was surely the reason Natalie chose Sara, to hurt Gil.

Brass and Grissom decided to keep the motive under raps unless it appeared that by disclosing it, Sara might be found sooner. Grissom made Brass swear that he wouldn't hesitate in doing that. His career was a non-issue when Sara's life was hanging in the balance.

While Brass and the team kept the talk to a minimum, the pictures Natalie drew of the couple and the caress captured at the crime scene eventually went up in the layout room and were getting noticed. Grissom underestimated how people would be completely fascinated with his uncharacteristic display of affection, public display of affection no less. That's when the talk really started to rage through the lab, and it wasn't long before the wildfire spread to the police ranks. All shifts, all departments, everyone was whispering about Grissom and Sara.

When Conrad Ecklie came up on some day shift CSI's sharing gossip about the relationship, he admonished them, "Don't be ridiculous, anyone on that grave shift was fair game for that killer; surely she had it out for all of them."

"Well, sir, have you seen the pictures in the layout room?"

The other CSI followed, "Besides, all the grave CSI's refuse to talk about it; they say they're too busy working the case, but it would be just as expeditious to deny it."

Ecklie cocked his head, he had a point there. "All the same, this lab doesn't need rumors and innuendos flying around, stay out of it, that's an order. If there's something there, it will generate an administrative investigation, not water cooler chatter. Get back to work, both of you."

Conrad had been in the layout room several times, but was focused on finding something to move the case along and find Sara. He went back with a new perspective. The photos were suggestive, and the fact that Natalie drew them over and over, and featured that caress was surely significant.

He wasted no time in trying to get to the bottom of things himself. In fact, he had already brought the subject of Grissom and Sara up with both Catherine and Brass even before she was rescued.

"_Brass."_

"_Jim, Conrad here. How's the case coming?"_

"_We still don't have a fix on where she is. That nut case had a psychotic break and couldn't tell us anything if she wanted to."_

"_Why do you think she picked Sara?"_

"_What? How would I know? I mean, c'mon, a whack job like that, who knows why she does what she does?"_

"_Did you consider revenge on Grissom?"_

"_I dunno, maybe, but why not take him?"_

_Setting the bait, "Well, if there's more than a professional relationship there, it would hurt far more to take his lover than him."_

"_Whooah, I don't know about anything like that," Brass was stammering by now, "Look, Conrad, I have another call, gotta run." Click._

_Ecklie was sure Brass knew more than he let on, but he was also sure his loyalty to Grissom would win out in any case. His next call was to someone he felt might be more loyal to him, especially when it concerned Sara._

"_Willows."_

"_Catherine, Conrad here. I'm hearing some troubling rumors flying around the lab that Grissom and Sara may have been romantically involved, and that is why she's been kidnapped."_

_Catherine did an exaggerated eye roll on her end, even for Ecklie, this was low. "Conrad, surely you don't expect me to stop what I'm doing to have this conversation now, with Sara's life hanging in the balance!"_

"_Well, it seems quite relevant to the investigation."_

"_It's not going to tell us where she is though, and that's what we're feverishly working on. I'm just as surprised to hear those rumors as you; quite frankly, I don't see how they can be true. In the meantime, I'm going to deal with it at a more appropriate time. I suggest you do the same. Good Bye." She hung up before she said something she would come to regret, so incensed as she was by the completely inappropriate timing of Ecklie's questions. Grissom was a rival at best to Ecklie, and Sara, well, Sara was far from Ecklie's favorite CSI. _She's out there in harms way, and he's trying to nail their careers before she's even rescued. What a putz!

The graveyard team was split off into various locations to get the evidence and clues needed to find Sara. They rarely worked together, and had very little opportunity to share their conversations with others in the lab and the field. They were suddenly inundated with questions regarding Grissom and Sara based on the layout room photos.

Their loyalty to the couple and their genuine lack of information on their relationship yielded a consistent answer to the questions. Something on the order of, "Sara is a part of our graveyard family; Grissom would be hurt if any of us was taken." A mental eye roll and head shake would follow the comment, as would distracted thoughts of what happened that they didn't know about, but up front they were a solid consensus of denial.

The denial would have probably worked if not for one fateful conversation.

_Catherine returned to the lab after processing the parking garage just about the time Brass was coming back to brief Grissom on the search. They met up just outside Grissom's office, but he wasn't there._

"_Jim," Catherine whispered forcefully, "You knew about them, didn't you?"_

_Brass cocked his head and shrugged, "Yeah." After a punch on the shoulder from Catherine, "Hey! I was gonna tell you, at the western theme park, I told you I had gossip juicier than Grissom and Lady Heather."_

"_Oh my God, that's right. Then we came up on that body and I never heard what the gossip was."_

_Brass had a smug grin on his face. "I've known for a long time, in fact, I was a 'beard' for them, you know, you go out with the couple and we can all act like friends out together." He laughed a bit, "I'd leave them alone enough to let 'em have a date, but if they ran into somebody I got a page, and badabing, I'd be back at the table; you know, back from the restroom," and he gave an exaggerated wink._

_Catherine responded with an eye roll, "Unbelievable!" shaking her head, "So, how tight are they?"_

"_Very," nodding his head for emphasis, "Let me put it this way; I found out about them when I stopped off at Gil's place, as I sometimes do. I thought he was a bit antsy, but I paid it no mind. Anyway, Sara came 'home'" and Brass did the air quotes with his fingers. "I mean she let herself in, made herself at comfy, called out to Gil, and then saw me. The look on their faces; priceless," he snickered. "And that was over a year ago."_

"_Un-fucking-believable!" as she spun around and walked away._

What they didn't know was Hodges had returned to Grissom's office for a reference book on vegetation in the area trying to pinpoint Sara's location. He was in earshot of the conversation, even the whispered remarks.

Hodges had heard the gossip, but discounted it. He considered himself a good friend to Grissom and believed that surely Grissom would have confided in him regarding Sara. While that notion was extremely misguided; he was very hurt to hear that Grissom had not confided in him after all.

Hurt or not, he went back to searching for the source of the vegetation. Despite this perceived setback, Hodges would never shirk his efforts to produce results in his unending attempt to impress his boss. He kept his cards close to his vest, for the time being that is.

tbc….

a/n: posting on the fly as I have been running in circles this week. I hope this chapter reads ok with all the hopping around on the timeline. I didn't get to go over it like I normally do, but decided it was time to get _something_ up there!!!!! Hopefully, it's not too confusing....


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Talking it out**

Sara awakened first. She was quite stiff, and anxious to get up out of bed. That would be impossible without help; she was tethered by IV's, traction, and the bladder tube. Worst of all, her bumps and bruises, cuts and scratches, were turning into significant aches and pains. Instead of getting better, they were getting worse. Her arm was hurting less, but was useless in the splint and traction. She was miserable.

Sara stayed quiet as long as she could out of fear she would awaken Grissom; she knew he needed sleep so badly. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer, and decided she was getting out of the dang bed.

She unhooked her splint from the traction, and as her arm lowered it immediately began to throb. Ignoring that, she followed the tube from her bladder to the bag at the side of the bed; she unhooked that and hung it from the splint. Lastly was the IV. She noticed one had been capped off, while the other one had fluids running in it from a pump. She took a cap off the tubing from the pump, disconnected and capped it off like the other. _There_! She was proud of her escape plan thus far_._

Sara was stubborn, but not stupid. She knew she better take it slow, so she began by sitting up first. Then she dangled her feet off the bed for several more minutes. It felt so good to be upright that she ignored the pain in her body. Her head was spinning a bit, but she found the longer she was up, the better that got. She waited until her head was clear, and pushed herself up. _Hallelujah, I never thought I'd be so happy to be standing up!_

She tiptoed around Grissom, relieved that his sleepy breathing sound continued unabated, and she made it to the door. Holding the handle for support, she opened the door and stepped into the hall. She silently let the door close and started slowly down the hallway, holding the wall for support.

She was quite weak, and sore all over, but it felt good to be moving. Slow and steady, she made her way down the hallway until she was spotted by Doris.

Doris was at the nurses' station writing on a chart when she looked up and noticed Sara making her way down the hall. She smiled and continued to write; it was the double take expression that told Sara she was busted.

Doris's stern façade and wagging finger were rushing down the hall towards the escapee.

_Uh oh, the warden doesn't look too happy about this…_

"Miss Sara Sidle! If I knew your middle name, I would have used that, too!" Grabbing Sara firmly by the arm, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had to get up, I was so stiff and sore, it was time."

"I don't doubt that, but you get up and walk with assistance that first time. Aren't you a little weak? Light headed?"

"The light-headedness has passed, but I do feel weak."

Meanwhile, in the room Grissom opened his sleepy eyes. At first disoriented, he looked about the darkened room and suddenly remembered all that had transpired. Looking over towards Sara, all he saw was an empty bed.

In a flash he was in a full fledged panic, hitting the lights on, checking the bathroom, "She's been taken again!" he yelled as he blasted through the door into the hallway.

A startled Sara and Doris took in the spectacle, slightly amused.

There was a wild-eyed Grissom, hair mussed, breathing heavy, and decked out in boxers and a tee shirt. As his gaze intensified on Sara, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"You too? I didn't know I would upset everybody so by just taking a little stroll."

He rushed to her other side and slipped his hand around her waist for support, "You should have gotten me up to walk with you."

"I didn't dare wake you up, you need to catch up."

All he could do in response was shake his head. Meanwhile, Doris raised her eyebrows at his attire, "Ah, Gilbert, dearie, I got this if you want to slip into some clothes."

"Oh, my God, I wasn't even thinking," he muttered as his face turned a brilliant shade of crimson, "I think I'll do that."

Sara and Doris shared a little chuckle before they started back down the hall toward Sara's room. "How 'bout it Sara, you ready to go back to bed."

"I feel like I just ran a marathon, I'll take you up on that, and I guess I'm due for a pain pill judging by all the aches and pains that are yelling at me, too."

Doris and Gil got Sara back settled in bed, fixed her up with a little soup and crackers, followed by a pain pill and a large cup of ice water. She was feeling immensely better, so Gil decided the time was right to broach the subject they had only tip toed around. "Sara, I need you to know; I was so lost when I realized you had been kidnapped."

She looked up at him, a hint of fear in her eyes, unable to respond right away. Finally, she nodded and looked away in thought. After a lengthy pause, "I guess you got a miniature of my crime scene then?"

It was Grissom's turn to nod silently. "It was on my desk when we returned to the lab after interviewing Natalie's biological father. I lifted up the car to find a model of you; I nearly wretched on the spot. The only bright side was the little doll's hand was moving telling us you were alive. You know, I called you on my way back to the lab; you must have been taken right after that phone call."

"I remember that call, I was in the elevator, surprised the phone even worked in there, and I hung up on the way to the car, if I'd have stayed on the line I would have been on the phone with you when she hit me with the taser."

Grissom swallowed hard. He knew how painful it was to get tasered. "We saw her take you on the garage surveillance footage." There was an awkward silence as they reflected on that frightening occurrence. "You know," Grissom continued, more upbeat, "she was employed by our janitorial service, and it still took some digging to find her true address. But, we had her in custody within just a few hours after the abduction."

Sara looked up in surprise, "You did? And she wouldn't lead you to my location?"

Grissom frowned and shook his head, "She went off the deep end, a psychotic break the doctor called it. She couldn't tell us the color of the sky by that point."

Sara was silent so Grissom continued, "I have to ask, how you knew it was the miniature killer who had you?"

Sara grinned sideways and shrugged, "It hit me all of a sudden. I mean the whole thing was so freaky, she was so freaky, and then I recognized her from the lab. I just had a feeling about it, so I tried out her name, and she responded to it. That's when I knew for sure."

"So you spoke to her?" it was Grissom's turn to be surprised.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I spoke to her, after I botched an escape attempt," utter frustration clearly evident in her voice.

"Warrick told me he thought you escaped from the trunk."

Sara smiled, happy to know Warrick picked up on that, "I used a taser barb to release the zip tie around my hands; then I reached through the busted speaker cover to release the backseat. I bashed her head into the window, but she just kept going. I finally gave up on trying to knock her out and just jumped out of the car," she chuckled, "I only managed to knock myself unconscious, what a move." She looked over her bumps and bruises, "that's how I got most of this mess."

Grissom was blown away by the story. Sara was mano a mano with the miniature killer, and lived to tell about it. "You were knocked out? Completely out?"

"Yes," shaking her head, "I woke up on the floor of the back seat, my wrists bound again." She cocked her head, "And that's when I got to speak to her. You know, they always tell you to try to speak to a kidnapper, try to connect, it's harder to harm you once they get to know you."

Grissom agreed, but was uncomfortable with the image.

"I told her I had a lot in common with her, the whole foster kid thing, ya know." Sara continued, "Then we talked about Ernie Dell, and I tried to lay some guilt on her, 'Ernie wouldn't want you to do this' kind of stuff."

She smiled as she looked up at Grissom, he was clearly on edge hearing the details of Sara's experience. Her smiled faded as she debated whether to share the next part of the conversation. She didn't want to burden him with guilt, and she could see he was feeling her pain, and more.

"Sara, what did she say to you?" Sara looked down, "Did she tell you why she did it?"

"She didn't say much really."

"Sara, did she take you to get back at me?" He made her look at him, eye to eye, "I need to know Sara, don't hold back, it's torturing me not knowing. Please, tell me what she said to you, why you."

She had to inhale deeply before answering, "She said Ernie loved her more than you could ever love me."

Grissom slowly sunk back in the chair. He looked down rubbing his weary eyes and sighing. "I knew as much; I thought it was revenge on me for Ernie's suicide." He looked up at her, in a reassuring tone, "Thank you for sharing that, I know it wasn't easy, but I needed to know."

"That was it. She poured water down my throat, and I had to swallow to keep from aspirating it in my lungs. She tainted it with something; I was out cold in no time."

"Out again?" Grissom was stunned to hear everything Sara endured.

"I didn't wake up until she was lowering the car on me." Shaking her head, "I had no idea what was happening; I thought sure she was going to kill me somehow. But, then she left, got in her car and drove off, just like that."

Grissom kissed Sara's hand that he'd been holding throughout their talk, "I can't imagine how frightening that must have been."

Sara wanted to get the subject away from her entrapment, it was too frightening still. "It seems clear that she targeted me to get to you, but what was tormenting me was how did she know about us? I mean almost nobody knew about us," and Sara shivered at the notion. "I get this creepy feeling she might have stalked us."

Now it was Grissom's turn to debate how much to share. Natalie's pictures of the couple, and Sara herself, were nothing short of obsessive, frighteningly so. "I don't know exactly, but I do know she was at the crime scene when the car you were trapped under was first wrecked."

"What?" Sara looked horrified. Trying to recall the scene, "The drunk driver fatality, outside of some dive bar?" She shook her head, "I didn't recognize the car, being under it that is, and when I got out, it was pouring rain and so dark. A red mustang, I think."

"That's it. She drew several pictures of us at the scene," he inhaled deeply, "I was caressing your arm in each one."

Sara was without words, Grissom continued, "I suspect there's more to the story, but I don't know what it is. Possibly she followed me home and watched us, who knows." Sara was still quiet, "Sara, how did you get out from under the car, and when?"

The agitation in Sara was building, and now it was palpable. "I thought I would drown under that car; I was straining so to keep my head above the water. It was rising so fast; the current was so strong. The car shifted somehow, broke my arm," Sara's voice started to crack, "God, that hurt." She was clearly choked up, "And, um," a sob intervened, "I can't talk about this anymore," and the tears flowed, her body shook with sobs.

Grissom gathered her in his arms, kissing any place on her he could find. "It's over," he caressed her as best he could; "It's over."

As he kept repeating those words; he knew things were far from being truly over. This would haunt Sara for a long time to come.

tbc…..

a/n: Thanks to all those reviews....they are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Truth is stranger than fiction**

Toward the end of the shift, Catherine was completely exhausted. Wrapping things up so she could leave early she decided to check in on Sara and Grissom. Figuring Grissom would be screening his calls she knew to use her cell and not the lab phone.

"Hello, Catherine."

"Hey there, how is Sara?"

"She's a little sore, but overall doing pretty well. We haven't seen the doctor yet today, but her nurse is pretty sure they'll start unhooking some of this stuff later today. She even walked in the hall a little bit ago."

"Well, that is progress. Is she up for visitors?"

"Let me check," he held his hand over the mouthpiece while he whispered to Sara. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and he wasn't sure if she was up for company. She nodded and shrugged, thinking she would need to face them eventually, and deep down, she craved their support.

Grissom gave Catherine and the team the all clear.

"Gil, I'm going home to get some sleep before I come by, but you need to let us know how to handle Ecklie. He's already been by to ask me what I know about you two, and he's furious at you for not answering his calls, I mean he's going ballistic, he wants to get you on this, bad."

"I can't worry about him right now."

"Well, you need to for the team's sake. You know he's going to grill us all about what we know, and if he finds out we tried to cover for you two, we'll all go down for it."

"Don't do anything but tell the truth to Ecklie; nobody needs to get in trouble on our account, besides, you guys don't know that much anyway."

"Trust me; this isn't going to just go away. You can't believe the gossip flying around this place about you two."

"Sara and I are dealing with a lot right now, I can't deal with him just yet."

"You need to be ready to face him, both of you. And, you need to let us know what to say as well."

"Ok, ok, just say as little as possible," trying to change the subject, "So are you going to call the guys?"

"Yes, I need to get in touch with them regarding the schedule anyway. Do you two need anything brought up there?"

"Not a thing, you were very thorough."

"Thank you," not sure if that was a compliment or criticism, "I think."

Sara had been very quiet since they talked about her experience. Grissom was pretty sure that now would not be the time to bring up the potential fallout from their relationship becoming known at the lab, but it was something he'd put off too long already. Catherine's update on the gossip meter made it even more urgent.

"Sara," he fidgeted, "Those drawings I told you about, Natalie's sketches of me caressing your arm at the crime scene, um," shifting again, "well, they generated some gossip about us, apparently."

Sara's eyes widened, "What? I mean, who saw them?"

"Well, everybody really, they were in the layout room."

Sara's expression turned to panic, "I thought you said just the team knows about us."

"Well, um, just the team knows for sure; everybody else is just speculating."

"And Eklie?"

"Ah, I'm not sure what he knows to be honest. Catherine just told me he'd been on a tear though trying to get her to talk to him about us."

"Gil, what's going to happen to us?"

"I'm not certain we can keep this a secret much longer. I can't ask the team to lie for us, and I can't lie to Ecklie for that matter. He's going to keep asking about us until he gets the information he wants."

Sara looked skyward then closed her eyes trying to keep her tears from escaping. "I guess everything will change, and all I want is to go back to our life together the way it was."

Gil took her in his arms once again, stroking her hair, holding her tight. "We will be together, Sara, nobody can take that away from us." He could feel her sadness returning despite his reassurances, gently weeping, her tears were soaking into his shirt.

He held on as much for him as for her; he was far from certain that their careers would survive intact.

Meanwhile, Ecklie didn't leave the lab after he saw Catherine, but returned to his office, perusing Sara's personnel file. He was going to try to show she was treated preferentially, but was admittedly having trouble finding evidence of that. There was that time he refused to fire her after Ecklie's suspension, but as he predicted, there were no further problems of that nature. In frustration and weariness, he went to the break room in search of coffee. There he found David Hodges having a cup and perusing a forensic journal.

Ecklie knew Hodges had a delusional attachment to Grissom, but even more so, he was the world's most shameless brown-noser. He would incriminate his own mother if he thought he could impress someone higher up and advance. The odds of him having the inside scoop on their relationship was slim to none, but one thing was certain; if he had it, he was spilling it.

"So, David," Ecklie began his slimy sucking up routine, "Anything interesting in your lab tonight?"

"You know, Conrad," Hodges started in, puffing out his chest, "Trace can only turn out interesting results when the CSI's bring in interesting evidence."

Ecklie smiled, "I know what you mean." Sipping on his coffee, "Well, David, I'm curious, what do you make of all this gossip regarding Grissom and Sara being a couple?"

Hodges smirked and nodded knowingly. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, "Well, Conrad, you know Grissom doesn't keep many secrets from me, we're pretty tight."

"This is true," Ecklie replied, suppressing a laugh. _This oughtta be good!_

Eager to impress with his knowledge of Grissom's guarded private life, "Well," he smirked, "Grissom and Sara have been pretty much living together for over a year."

Just then Ecklie spewed the coffee he was about to swallow out all over the table.

"What!?!"

Hodges smiled, "You mean you didn't know?" He was grinning from ear to ear, he had knowledge the powers that be sought out.

Ecklie was aghast; this was even more involvement than he expected to find. Trying to remain calm, "Can you go on record with this information?"

Hodges shrugged, "I really wouldn't want to betray my friend Gil, you can understand that."

"Well, let me remind you, covering up the violation is just as serious as the violation."

"In that case, then, yes, I can go on record. But, well, will Grissom learn how you got the information?"

"No, he does not need to know that."

Hodges sighed in relief.

"One more thing then, may I ask how you know this? I mean this isn't just idle gossip you overheard, is it?"

Hodges was uncertain on how to answer. He desperately wanted Ecklie to think he knew this because of his friendship with Grissom. He whispered, "Knowing the man the way I do, let's just say, it was hard to miss." _That's the truth, sort of._

And he looked around, making sure the coast was still clear before he slithered back to his lab.

Ecklie shot out of the room with renewed vigor to start the process up. While Hodges' information was not the 'iron clad' evidence he sought; it was more than enough to open a formal investigation. He stayed up half the night preparing the paperwork for the administrative inquiry he would file first thing in the morning. From now on, anything he learned about Sara and Grissom's relationship would go into an official file and eventually onto their permanent record.

tbc....


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: We got your Back**

Greg was the first one to make it up to see Sara after Catherine's call. He came bearing flowers and Sara's favorite chocolates, but his enthusiasm gave way to apprehension as he paused at her door. He felt oddly intrusive knowing Grissom would be inside the room with Sara. Finally, mustering the necessary courage he knocked at the door and peeked in.

Grissom released his hold on Sara when he looked up and saw Greg. Now Greg felt even worse after walking in on their embrace, but the couple greeted him warmly, and it wasn't long before he felt comfortable around them.

The conversation was pretty generic and light until Greg brought up the miniature, "Sara, you have no idea how scary that was to see you in that miniature crime scene. I mean we were all just totally freaked!"

"I can only imagine," Sara replied weakly.

"Then," he snickered, "Your man here freaked us even more; telling us you were the only one he's ever loved."

"So, that's when it came up," and she narrowed her eyes, glaring at Grissom.

Grissom had to look away from her stare when Greg continued, "I already knew you two were together in some way."

"Ya did?" they both responded in unison.

Greg shrugged, "Yeah. Sara, one night I came by your place to take you to dinner before shift, but you didn't answer the door so I called you up on your cell. It was very obvious you had been sleeping, but you weren't at home, so I knew you were seeing _somebody_. When you wouldn't fill me in on _who_, I knew it was a _somebody off limits_. Then I started to notice the interaction between you two, subtle but it was evident once you put two and two together."

Greg grinned smugly, "And, I kept to myself about it."

"Good," Grissom responded, "And, Greg, please continue to keep it to yourself."

"Boss, everybody's talking about it," he cocked his head, "I don't know if you can keep it a secret any longer."

Sara's eyes widened. Grissom inhaled deeply, desperately trying to change the subject, "So Greg, how did you like it riding up in the helicopter?"

"Oh, yeah, totally awesome," Greg's enthusiasm returned, "Sara, I was up in the search and rescue copter; we spotted the car but couldn't find you. That was so frustrating." He turned to Grissom, "Not as frustrating as finding the car on the ground and not finding Sara though, I guess."

Greg, we need to talk about something else, please," Grissom admonished in his supervisor's tone, knowing that was a touchy subject for Sara.

"Oh, gee, sorry, Sara," Greg began groveling.

"You don't need to apologize, but I'm sure you can understand that I'm still a little uneasy about it all."

An awkward silence filled the room. Everything, it would seem, was off limits. Greg didn't know what was safe to talk about.

After what felt like an eternity, Grissom started in, "We are expecting them to take out the IV's and such today, and we'll find out what they need to do about Sara's arm."

"Oh, right, I understand your arm is broken," Greg spoke with obvious concern, "How'd that happen?"

Grissom sighed. Everything out of Greg's mouth would remind Sara of the ordeal. "It broke when the car shifted in the flood," he answered for her.

"Yikes, that hadda hurt."

More silence.

Finally Greg came up with a safe subject, "Well, it sounds like days and swing covered our shift last night. Catherine had been up for days, but still went in to supervise."

"I am so grateful that she was able to do that," Grissom blew out with a sigh.

"We're all going in tonight; do you know when you two will be able to return?"

"I'll go back as soon as Sara's settled in at home, and," looking over to Sara, she answered, "I guess I'll be back whenever I'm healed up enough." Both silently wondered what hoops they would be forced to jump through to get back to work.

"Has anybody else been by to visit?"

Grissom answered, "Just Catherine and Brass, and both were here when you were comatose, my dear," he said as he gave Sara's hand a gentle squeeze causing a smile to spread across her face.

Greg smiled as well, seeing Grissom's gentleness and Sara's response to it. "Well, Nick and Warrick were heading out for breakfast, they can't function without food in their stomachs, and then they are planning to come by. They said to call if you can think of anything you might need them to bring."

"I think we have everything we need for now," Grissom assured him.

"If you need to run out for anything, like to go to check on the lab, I can stay with Sara."

"I'm not leaving her side," he looked over at Sara, "Not after all we've been through."

"Ok," Greg snickered, "But, I think this must be a record amount of time you've stayed away from the place without being out of town."

"I think I've earned it," he added with a smirk, "Not to mention, I'm avoiding Ecklie for as long as possible."

"I can't blame you there; I think we'd all like to avoid him, forever," and they all laughed.

"Seriously," Grissom lowered his voice for emphasis, "Greg, I'm pretty sure Ecklie is going to ask you what you know about our relationship, possibly tonight when you show up for your shift. I don't want you to lie, but the less you can say the better, that would be the best thing until I figure out what to do."

"I'm pretty sure I can do that, especially if I'm prepared. Thanks for the head's up."

Just then another knock on the door and in came Nick and Warrick, "Sara! Damn glad to see you my girl!" Nick drawled as he leaned over to give her a big bear hug.

"Ouch, easy there big guy; I'm pretty banged up."

"No kidding," Warrick added, as he pushed Nick out of the way for his hug, "You really are black and blue from head to toe."

"How's the arm? I noticed it was a little crooked when we loaded you on the chopper," said Nick.

"You were there?" Sara asked, surprise evident on her face.

"Nick is the one who actually spotted you," Grissom added.

"You were so smart to be carrying that beat up rearview mirror; the reflection is what caught my eye from the road."

"You mean I was close to a road when you found me?" Sara was amazed by that, "I had no idea. I mean by the time I went down for the last time, I couldn't even focus, everything was a blur."

The team was pensive, thinking on how Sara had suffered and how critical her condition was at the time she was found.

Grissom broke the silence, "Catherine and I were following your trail of stacked rocks, very clever by the way, but we had to stop when we came up on a body, a hiker who was caught in the flood." Grissom suddenly choked up at the memory; thinking he had come across Sara's half buried body. They didn't understand what was upsetting him, so he explained, as he grabbed up Sara's hand in his, "I thought it might be you." He was too emotional to continue, as he was fighting back actual tears. The team stayed silent out of respect. He finally regained his composure and continued, "We had just sent word for someone to get our Denali to speed things up when we heard Sophia call for the med-evac chopper with your location. Fortunately we were very close and I made it in time to ride the chopper in with you."

Sara's eyes were misting up as well as she reflected on that ride. As the vital fluid poured into her empty veins and she drifted back into a state of consciousness; her first image was Grissom's vest. She had been so incredibly close to death it was down right terrifying, and just like that she was rescued and with the man she loved with all her heart.

Desperate to lighten the mood, "Hey Warrick," Grissom said, "You were right about Sara escaping from the trunk."

His face lit up, "You go girl!"

Sara finally laughed while wiping her eyes, "It got me out of the frying pan and into the fire; I tried to jump out of the moving car, and got a concussion and most of these lumps and bumps doing that."

"Maybe you should have stayed put!" Greg threw out.

"Ha, ha, ha," Sara returned sarcastically. Grissom smiled, this was the most relaxed he'd seen her, the camaraderie was helping.

"Sara, we know how you got out of the trunk, but how did you get out from under the car?" Nick asked innocently.

Grissom held his breath and looked over to see how Sara was handling the question. She couldn't hold back the tears when he had asked earlier. "Um, well," she shrugged, "The water was rising, and there was this, um, this fast current. The rush of water finally started to move the car. First it settled on my arm and a rock, which is how it broke." They all winced, she continued, "But, eventually it moved enough for me to get free."

"Amazing," Nick blew out.

"I knew I needed to get to higher ground, but I had no idea where a road was. She drugged me on the way out there."

"Hey, you did everything right," Warrick added. "And, most importantly, you're here to tell us all about it!"

"Speaking of being drugged, you all should have seen her after her morphine shot in the ED; comatose for hours," and Grissom added a horizontal hand gesture for emphasis, thus meriting a playful jab from Sara.

"Cheap date, huh, Griss?" Nick chided.

He rose up to face her, "And, speaking of pain medicine, your pill should have worn off by now, do you want me to get the nurse to bring you another."

She smiled, "I am starting to hurt again, but I was enjoying the visit so much."

"Hey, we can wrap it up and come back tomorrow," Greg offered.

"That sounds like a plan, I'm going in search of my friend Doris," and Grissom grinned broadly when he exited the room.

The door was no sooner closed when Sara remarked in jest, "I think he and my nurse have a 'thang' going on."

Nick turned to Sara, "Hey Sare, seriously now, he's got it for you bad!"

Warrick laughed, "Oh, yeah! He was a mess. When he told us you were the only person he ever loved, his hands were trembling," he shrugged, "I don't even think he knew he was even saying it out loud."

Greg agreed, "He held it together better than I would have, but you could see how stressed he was."

Sara was speechless, holding her hand over her mouth in surprise. She never realized just how difficult it had been for Grissom until that moment, and just how much his love for her affected him.

Grissom returned to the room, "Doris is on her way." He leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Guys, I've already warned Greg, but you ought to be ready for questions about Sara and me from Ecklie. I wanted to let the rumor mill just die down, but it sounds like it is too revved up for that to happen. Still, just answer the questions, try not to implicate us if you can help it, but definitely, whatever you do, do not lie to him. The last thing Sara and I want is for anyone else to have to pay for what we've done."

"Griss, Sara," Nick spoke up, "With all due respect, why didn't you share this with us before now. We would have guarded your secret; don't you know that?"

Grissom was caught off guard by the question, but Sara had been expecting it, so she responded. "We desperately wanted to share our joy with all of you, our best friends in the world, but if we did that, then you all would be potentially hurt from the fallout whenever it came out by helping to cover it up. This way, you can honestly say you didn't know anything about us."

Grissom was finally able to breathe again and added, "Besides, it would change the chemistry and dynamics of the team, and we worked so well as it was." He playfully jabbed Nick's arm, "I can't have you analyzing every assignment I hand out to my girlfriend, now can I."

Nick had to shrug and smile, "I suppose, but we were a little hurt not knowing."

"That will serve you well when you get called into Ecklie's office tonight." Grissom added an exaggerated nod for emphasis.

"Hey now, I got Ecklie. He has no business poking around in your lives outside the lab. We got your back you two!"

Warrick nodded, "Yeah, I'm all over that!" and they tapped fists on it.

"Besides," Nick added, grinning wide, "You can't get in trouble for something you don't say."

Warrick laughed, but he too had a question for the couple. "You guys, I gotta ask, why didn't you just come forward and admit your relationship in the beginning? I mean, it's not like they can dictate who you date."

"Lab policies, they would have split us up and we love working together." Grissom shrugged, as he took Sara's hand, "Simple as that," and she smiled back at him.

Just then, Doris blew in with Sara's pain pill, "Ok, gang, we need to let the girl rest now."

After Sara swallowed her pill, they all lined up for one last hug and Grissom saw them out. Once in the hallway, "Hey guys, thanks for coming, I think you definitely lifted her spirits."

"The pleasure is ours, please, call if there's anything you guys need," Greg spoke for the group, and they each voiced their good byes.

Grissom returned to find Sara back asleep. He smiled, shook his head, and managed to squeeze in beside her on the hospital bed, where he too, drifted off to sleep knowing she wouldn't be getting up without waking him this time.

tbc….

a/n: I had to get in a visit with some the team. Ecklie is back in action next chapter....Grrrrrr.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Round One**

The balance of the day was quite productive for Sara. First, her medical doctor came by with extremely upbeat news on all fronts. Her electrolytes and kidney function had returned to normal. Her vital signs were perfect, and there were no ill effects on her exam related to the concussion. They would be discontinuing the IV's, the bladder tube, and liberalizing her diet, but best of all, she was ordered to get up and move.

The only loose end was the arm fracture. Later in the day an orthopedic surgeon came by to explain what needed to be done there. She would need an incision on both sides of her arm to line up each bone and put a plate and screws in the fractures to hold the bones in place. The surgery was planned for first thing in the morning, and she could leave once she recovered from the anesthesia.

It was all good.

Later that evening, Brass and Catherine showed up with an order of the couple's favorite Chinese takeout. That was a lively visit; to say the least.

"Sara," Catherine belted out upon entering the room, "Thank God you are still with us after everything you went through!"

Sara nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Catherine, and I appreciate all everyone did on my behalf."

"Not just your behalf," she gestured at Grissom, "his, too. I mean this one was some messed up with you in harm's way," she couldn't contain a snicker.

Grissom flashed an exaggerated mock expression of exasperation.

"So, I guess the fishing on the company pier has been nothing but keepers lately!" Catherine continued needling.

"Ok, Catherine, we get it," Grissom wearily added.

Brass shrugged, "Well, Gil, there's more talk about you and Sara in the lab than about 'Dancing with the Stars' and 'American Idol' combined."

Sara gasped and Grissom rolled his eyes; while Brass and Catherine laughed heartily.

"Seriously you two," Catherine lowered her tone, "I don't know what information Ecklie has, but we are not giving him a damn thing."

Grissom nodded in appreciation, "Thank you for that."

"Catherine," Sara spoke up, "You did us an incredible favor bringing up our things. I can't thank you enough."

Catherine smiled, "Sara, I was happy to do it, but don't think for a second I wasn't shocked at how much of you was at his place."

It was Sara's turn to nod, "It was the way it had to be," she grimaced, "I hope you understand; I mean, I would have much preferred sharing it with you."

At that point, Catherine looked to Grissom, her expression demanding an explanation. He could only shake his head, "I felt it was best to keep it out of the lab, and you are the lab."

Brass knew it was time to change the subject, "So, Sara, besides this Chinese food; do you have any other cravings?"

Sara grinned broadly, "The grape leaf wrap things at Byblos, I never stop craving those."

"They make a vegetarian version and a meat version; you need to get both," Grissom added with a wink.

The conversation bounced around food, remote cases, and Vegas characters. All safe subjects, and all fun topics.

Catherine and Brass exchanged tight hugs and meaningful good byes with the couple. Sara and Grissom were left alone, and were content to be that way. The visits had been uplifting, and now they were ready to settle in together until Sara's surgery in the morning.

Catherine went straight from the hospital to the lab to start up the graveyard shift. It was comforting to see the familiar faces in Nick, Warrick, and Greg, but as Grissom predicted, Ecklie was there as well.

Before Catherine could hand out the assignments, he asked to meet with Nick and Warrick before shift and Catherine and Greg after shift. They all looked at each other and complied.

Nick and Warrick followed Ecklie down the hall to his office; where he directed Warrick to sit outside and motioned Nick to enter. They exchanged a glance and then were separated.

Nick sat opposite Ecklie and drew a nervous deep breathe. "So," Ecklie started, "I understand that Grissom and Sidle have a romantic relationship. Since you worked closely with them, I'm wondering what you may have observed about that."

Nick guffawed, "I never observed anything."

Ecklie shook his head, "I'm having a hard time with that, I've learned they've been very involved romantically, and you work shoulder to shoulder for years and don't see it?"

"I never even got a whiff of their involvement until after Sara's kidnapping. Then it was a free for all of gossip. I don't know what to believe."

Ecklie shifted in his chair, obviously upset, "Let me remind you, this is an official inquiry; did you ever observe any preferential treatment for Sidle in Supervisor Grissom's assignments?"

Nick laughed, "No, she got her share of dumpster dives and decomps," more giggling, "trust me," he smiled.

"Grissom evaluated Sidle as a competent CSI; do you have an issue with that?"

"She is an exceptional CSI to partner with," and Nick stood up to leave.

"Stokes," Ecklie sternly voiced, "We're not finished yet; will you please sit back down."

Nick complied.

"Have you spoken with Grissom since Sara's rescue?"

"Yes."

"What was the circumstance?"

"I visited Sara in the hospital at the same time he did."

"Did you think that meant something? I mean he's in her hospital room?"

"Warrick was in her hospital room too, do you think they're romantically involved as well?"

Ecklie frowned. "Has Grissom ever confided in you about his feelings for Sara?" rubbing his forehead.

"Yes," Ecklie looked up in anticipation, "He clearly cares for her, but I have no knowledge of the nature of the relationship; professional, friends, or romantic, it's anybody's guess."

"So let me see if I understand this; you know he cares for her, but you don't know how he expresses it?" He laughed in jest, "How is that?"

Nick was bristling with Ecklie's callousness, but was smart enough to know he didn't want to show that it was getting to him. _Keep your cool, Nicky, c'mon, keep your cool!_

"You know what? I think he cares for me, too, and I completely understand the nature of our relationship." Nick shrugged one shoulder, grinned sideways, and shook his head with all his Texas charm, "It's none of my damn business what Sara and Grissom do outside the lab as long as they are holding their own once we are all on the clock."

When he stood up this time, Ecklie didn't try to stop him, "Neither Sara or Grissom have shared with me any details of their relationship, and that is the truth." His expression turned serious and he nodded for extra emphasis as he exited the office, walking straight past a dumbfounded Warrick.

Warrick knew Nick well enough to know when he's riled up, and clearly, Ecklie had him riled up.

"Warrick, will you take a seat, please," Ecklie calmly requested, without even looking up from the file in front of him.

Warrick entered the room and sat in the seat Nick just vacated. Ecklie began by asking the same questions verbatim, and getting pretty much the same responses in return. Warrick was unfazed as he recounted Grissom's fairness in assignments and Sara's capable skills.

He acknowledged seeing Sara in the hospital with both Nick and Grissom present, but stated the conversation centered on the search for Sara and her experiences in the desert. Grissom's adamant assertion to them to tell the truth made sure both of them would give consistent accounts.

Ecklie slammed the file shut in obvious frustration at not getting the incriminating evidence he clearly sought. At that, Warrick rose calmly from his chair and placed both hands on Ecklie's desk before speaking.

"Conrad," he started, quite soft spoken, "Just so you know; I'm a 'no harm, no foul' kinda guy. I understand the reason behind the lab policies. I do. We want to keep out unwanted bias and eliminate distractions while we pursue our jobs. But, really now," he cocked his head for emphasis, "If two people don't do either of those things at work," he raised his voice, "EVER!!" took a deep breath and continued, "then does it really matter what the Hell they do outside the lab?"

He turned to walk out, "It sure doesn't to me, and it shouldn't to you either."

Ecklie was without words. The picture he was getting was of a romantic relationship; maybe they knew, maybe they didn't, but they didn't care. It didn't affect the job they carried out. Admittedly, he found no evidence in the assignments he reviewed or their success in closing cases. He sighed and thought on the true importance of the whole matter.

He had been so incensed by the secret nature of this supervisor in an intimate relationship with a subordinate. The apparent duration of the relationship, and seriousness of it, was even more alarming. Add to that, Ecklie's perceived impression of Grissom's incompetent management skills, and you get a perfect storm of career suicide. You have potential sexual harassment six ways from Sunday.

Ecklie wasn't completely out of touch. He got the message the graveyard team was strongly voicing. Whether Sara and Grissom had a relationship, or NOT, whether they all knew or NOT, it did not adversely affect anything; therefore, it shouldn't matter. The message was sinking in. He wasn't about to let them completely off the hook, but he was definitely softening.

He would have softened considerably more if Grissom would have answered just one of his calls….

tbc….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Round Two, TKO**

When Nick stormed down the hall, out of Ecklie's office, he was in search of Catherine. She had already passed out everyone else's assignments and returned to her office. Ultimately, he found her there and plopped down in a chair shaking his head.

"Oh my, Nicky, what?"

"Why does Ecklie have to be such a jerk?!"

Catherine laughed, "Because he's a perfect asshole, didn't you know?"

"He knows, man, I don't know what or how, but he knows," Nick couldn't sit still in his chair.

"What did he say to make you think that?"

"He stated that Sara and Griss are seriously involved and have been for some time and what did I know about it?" he shrugged, "or something like that."

"Aw, Nick," Catherine waved her hand, "that's the oldest interrogation trick in the book. We do it every day!"

"I know," Nick lamented, "You have a hunch, talk to the purp like you know it's a fact, and then they spill it because they think you already got them. I know about that, but I got the feeling he really does."

"Ya know," Catherine shook her head in disgust, "I don't know if it even matters if he knows or not."

"What do you mean?" Nick was clearly thrown off.

"Think about it; best case scenario; he's bluffing his ass off. He doesn't have anything, and we don't give him anything. But, hey, Grissom and Sara can't avoid him forever. Do you really think they can really sit in that chair and say they aren't involved?"

"True, I guess they have to know something has to give," he shrugged.

"Exactly! I can't see either of them telling such a bold face lie, and even if they did, their lifestyle will get them busted. They'd be in worse shape getting busted after trying to cover it up." She shook her head, "I've been trying to get Grissom to tell me how he plans to handle it, but, well you heard his advice, 'tell the truth, say as little as possible'….he won't give me more than that."

"What do you mean their lifestyle?"

"Nick," she paused, "Sara lives at Grissom's."

"What?!" Nick's hands went atop his head. "They live together?" he grimaced.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I got their things, and all of it was at Grissom's."

He shot out of the chair and paced the room. Just then, Warrick wandered in. "If there is a greater waste of space on the planet Earth, I'd like to see it." Referring to Ecklie of course, and then observing Nick, "What's up with you? You didn't give him anything did you?"

"Sara and Griss live together at his place!" Nick let out. "Catherine just let me in on that."

"Whoah." Warrick rolled his eyes. "They _live_ together?" he asked incredulously.

Nick grimaced and nodded.

"Hey, guys," Catherine cut them off, "We can't do any more than we're doing; ultimately they need to handle it. Here's your assignment," and she passed them their paperwork.

They shared a shocked look, nodded toward Catherine and silently left for their scene.

Deep down, Catherine was happy for Sara and Gil. They deserved happiness and they especially deserved companionship as socially challenged as they both were. Sadly, she just didn't see a good outcome for them after all that had transpired.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sara and Gil just finished watching a mindless TV crime show, poking fun at all the unrealistic scenes.

"They act like you can get a DNA result in the field!" Grissom smirked turning off the set.

Sara had been avoiding the subject, but now that she was feeling better, she was more and more preoccupied with worry. It was time to air out her concerns. "Gil," Sara swallowed hard, "Just how do you plan to handle Ecklie?"

He took in a deep breath, "Sara, God knows, I want to get back to our life as it was, but Ecklie or not, it can't happen."

Sara looked forlorn, "I guess I knew that."

"My plan is to avoid Ecklie as long as possible, let him interrogate everyone; find out that our relationship was a non-issue at work, and only then we'll disclose it. The cat will be out of the bag eventually anyway, but I will emphasize that it didn't influence our work, and insist on that preventing us from any punitive action.

"Will we stay together at work?"

He grabbed her up, "I doubt it," he said as he stroked her hair, "I think they'll split us up; best we can hope for, they won't mess with the others."

She let a few tears escape while he held her snuggly. When he relaxed his embrace, he looked intently at her, "If it comes to that, I'll move to swing. Administration can't oppose that. They have had so much instability at supervisor ever since Catherine transferred back to grave." Besides, he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "If I can't work with you, I want my team with you."

"You built that team; I can't see you anywhere else. I can't."

"Sara, after what you've been through, you deserve to have a good situation at work, and you are arguably closer to the guys than I am as their supervisor."

Sara pulled him down next to her and cuddled up to him, laying her head on his strong shoulder. She would try to picture the graveyard shift without Gil Grissom, but the picture wouldn't come into focus as she drifted off to sleep.

Back at the lab, the remainder of the shift wrapped up smoothly, and without any more talk about Gil and Sara. Catherine found Greg at his locker, "Well, I don't guess we can put this off any longer."

Greg just shook his head, clearly unhappy with what they were being asked to do. Catherine put he hand on his shoulder, leading him to Ecklie's office, "Remember what Grissom told us, tell the truth, but Greg," he looked up, "You can't get in trouble for something you _don't_ say." He looked confused. "Don't talk too much," she clarified.

"Oh," he shrugged, "I'll try. The hardest part will be refraining from telling him what I really think about his little witch hunt." Working up his emotions, "I mean Sara nearly died, she's still in the hospital for God's sake, and he's busy trying to sink her and Grissom's careers."

"Settle down, Greg," Catherine cautioned, "You have to keep your cool." Whispering now, "No telling what you might say if you get emotional."

He nodded, "You're right. I'll do this. For Sara," And he strode off with determination in his step right into Ecklie's office, taking his seat without so much as a greeting.

"Hello," Ecklie spoke, a tad surprised at Greg's abrupt arrival.

"You said you wanted to see me after shift."

"Yes," opening a file on his desk, "As part of an administrative inquiry, I need you to tell me what you about Supervisor Grissom and CSI Sidle's romantic relationship."

"Neither has spoken to me about anything like that."

"Really," with an insincere smile, "I understand you and Sidle are good friends."

"I suppose."

"And, she never mentioned she had a relationship?"

"Nope."

"So," he tried to act concerned, "doesn't that bother you, I mean, your very good friend doesn't confide something so important to you?"

Greg saw the trap a mile away. _He must think I'm really stupid._ "I didn't know there was something she was supposed to tell me," he shrugged.

Ecklie continued his questions; Greg kept cool, and delivered mostly one word answers until he was finally dismissed. He calmly walked out and silently past Catherine waiting in the hallway.

As she entered the office, "Hello Conrad."

"Catherine," he looked up, "You have mostly avoided answering my questions about Gil and Sara, citing a more pressing need to work the case, and I must admit you were completely right in that. I'm so relieved to have Sara safe and sound and that maniac in custody." He smiled condescendingly, "But, now, there's no reason not to go ahead and look into this."

Catherine just sat silently.

"So," Ecklie seemed a bit uneasy sensing her ire, "Did you know about their relationship."

"I already told you I didn't know a thing."

"Really," Ecklie laughed, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, damn it, Conrad!" Ignoring her own advice to Greg, she rose out of the chair, unable to contain her outrage any longer. "Where's the fire, huh?! Sara's still in the hospital, Grissom has taken off all of two days, and you act like if we don't define their relationship right this second all Hell will break loose."

Ecklie opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "Why don't you just drop this whole thing until Gil gets back from his well earned time off? Just talk to him about it." Under her breath, "And leave me and the team the Hell out of it."

"Cut me some slack, you know I'm just doing my job!" Ecklie shot back.

"Are you?" Catherine guffawed, "How does this help the lab? You're not even asking questions that matter."

"Catherine," his eyebrows raised, "this tirade is bordering on insubordination."

"Good, suspend me so I can get a lousy day off!"

She paused to catch her breath, rubbing her forehead, "What's important here is Sara and Gil are exceptional CSI's, whatever they _may_ have outside of this place is clearly outside of this place, and none of my business!" After a brief pause, "Yours either, if you want my opinion."

"I'm really not interested in that particular opinion."

"And, you know what else," Catherine added with a broad grin, "I actually hope you're right! I hope they are romantically involved!"

Ecklie was left speechless and in shock.

"I was in love once; it was the happiest time of my life. Everyone deserves to be happy, Conrad." On her way out the door, she delivered one last parting shot, "Even you, I suppose."

_My God, what have I done!_

Catherine had given Ecklie a lot to think about; actually all of them did. He was already beginning to soften his position, and if Catherine hadn't angered him and Grissom would stop ignoring his calls, he might have just put the whole thing aside.

The only evidence he had up to that point was Hodges questionable account. Maybe he was totally off base? Catherine was certainly right about one thing, he needed to speak to Gil Grissom, and would just need to back off until Grissom was ready.

In the meantime, he decided to pay Sara a courtesy visit. It was standard procedure for the director to visit a lab worker in the hospital to deliver official condolences. Besides, Ecklie reasoned, if Catherine's anger toward him was any indication; his investigation was very likely going to come across as a personal vendetta. A little sign of compassion on his part would help dispel that notion.

He arrived at Desert Palms hospital with a card and flowers; the sentiment on both being something to the effect that the lab misses you. He didn't want to be a complete hypocrite. Remembering the room number from an earlier conversation with Catherine; however, he arrived to find it vacant and being cleaned.

Confused he found a nurse in the hallway, "Did the patient in 622, Sara Sidle, get discharged?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't give out that information."

"Well, it's ok, I'm her boss, and this is an official visit I'm required to carry out," he said as he handed over his ID for her to verify.

"Oh, I see, well then, no, unfortunately, not yet," Doris shook her head, "She's in surgery this morning, and was transferred to the ambulatory surgery center so she can be discharged from there later today."

Just as he started to leave, "But, Gil would have been sent to the surgery waiting area; you can find him there."

"Gil?"

Not looking up from the medicine cart she was working in, "Her boyfriend, he's been so devoted while she's been in here, hasn't left her alone for a second. They look so in love; it's so refreshing, don't you think?"

Ecklie had no response, so Doris looked up to see utter shock displayed in his face.

"I thought you said you knew them." Doris inquired suspiciously.

tbc…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Plan B**

After her exchange with Ecklie was over, Catherine headed straight to the hospital to keep Grissom company while Sara had her surgery. On the way she replayed her conversation with Ecklie over and over in her head trying to be sure she hadn't inadvertently let the proverbial shit hit the fan. She really didn't think she hurt the situation, but rued the fact that she didn't make her point with a more rational delivery.

She made her way to the surgery waiting room to find Grissom reading the book she had found and packed for him. She walked over to where he was seated, "I'll bet you could use a little company."

As intently as he was concentrating on his book, her voice startled him initially, but he instantly rose and embraced her, "Catherine, I could definitely use a friend right now."

"I thought so," she took the seat beside him, "I mean you haven't left Sara's side since you've been reunited, so I thought waiting out this surgery might be a little tough."

He nodded, "I don't think time has ever passed so slowly."

They shared a chuckle, "Ok," his eyebrows rose, "Fill me in on last night's shift. Was I right about Ecklie laying in wait for all of you?"

"Gil, some things are as predictable as the sunrise, and, yes, you were correct on that."

"So," he hesitated, "How'd it go?"

"We gave him nothing but headache's," she grinned. "I nearly got written up, but it was worth it."

"I don't guess you'd give me the blow by blow on that exchange?"

"I just let him know he was concentrating on the wrong issues, and was way too eager to come to a conclusion. He needed to chill; I mean Sara's still in the hospital for God's sake! I'm sure it fell on deaf ears, but all those questions were so unnecessary, it made me nauseous."

Grissom had to smile, "That's my Catherine, claws out! How about the guys?"

"They did great. Exactly what you told them to do; truthful but succinct as possible."

"Gil," she shifted nervously, "How do you plan to handle him?"

He grinned, "I do have a plan, ya know."

"You want to share it?" a little frustrated at his reticence.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged, "I'm avoiding him for as long as possible."

"That's it?!" _That's_ your plan."

"If I know Ecklie at all, he's busy interrogating everyone in that lab who has a pulse, trying to find evidence of our relationship, but he won't find it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty certain. We were very careful."

"What about Natalie. She plotted an elaborate crime based on your relationship; she must have been very sure about it."

"Well, I must admit, if I slipped my arm around Sara walking out, it would have been in a deserted lab," he pondered, "and I may have overlooked someone from janitorial. However, I believe Natalie stalked me to learn of our relationship. She followed me to the crime scene; I'm certain she followed me home as well."

"That makes sense."

"So, once Ecklie comes up empty, I can come forward. If he can't show that our relationship made it to the lab, he really doesn't have grounds to penalize us. I promise you, he'll find no preferential treatment of Sara from me as her supervisor. If anything, she accepted that I might need to be harsher on her than the others to make sure there was no possibility of an accusation of bias once our relationship came out."

"Wow," Catherine blew out, "So, you do have plan. I have to hand it to you." She laughed, "It might even work!"

He shook his head, "It might if Ecklie didn't dislike us so. He'll make sure something comes out of this to hurt us."

"So what does Sara think about your little scheme?"

"She's ok with it," he took in a deep breath, "Sara's a little fragile right now. As if that frightening abduction wasn't enough, our lives have just been turned upside down. I think she's very nervous about what will happen to us at the lab, and she's extremely uncomfortable being the talk of the town."

"That's a lot to handle all at one time."

"She'll get through it; you have no idea how much Sara has overcome in her life."

Catherine was tempted to ask what he was referring to, but she knew better. Grissom never divulged anything private. "Well, how was Sara feeling this morning, I mean about the surgery?"

"High as a kite, actually," he chuckled, "she doesn't handle medication well."

"Oh, right," Catherine smiled, "The pre-op 'I don't care' shot!"

Grissom couldn't stop laughing, "It worked on her. Since she wasn't as tired as the last time she got it, she was just disinhibited."

"So spill it, what did she say?"

"More like, what did she _try_to say; it was one slur after another. But, basically, she had some choice words for when she would face Ecklie, she had some touching sentiments for you and the guys, and for me," he paused, "well, for me, it was a little R rated."

"I'm over 21, spit it out!"

"No way, you just have to use your vivid imagination."

"Darn! Just a little tidbit?"

"So, what's Lindsay up to these days."

"You really know how to get me off the subject, don't you," she frowned.

Meanwhile, on the sixth floor, another lively conversation was taking place, "I thought you said you knew them," Doris asked, intently awaiting Ecklie's response.

Being the world class shmoozer that he is, he would reach way down and layer it on Doris, thick as molasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course I've known them, quite well, for years now, but I don't get to see the side of them you just described. I'm sorry if I was taken aback a moment, but yes, I think refreshing is the perfect word to describe it." He reached back in his jacked pocket for his ID to show her again, "You see I'm the director of the lab where they work. You know there are not two more professional, and capable investigators in the lab. When they are at work, they are so focused on the job at hand, that we all forget they are a couple." He shook his head in admiration. "It is such a relief to know Sara has Gil's support to get her through this tragedy."

Doris seemed satisfied with his explanation, "Yes, they are very lucky to have each other; he never left her side, not once, everyone should be so fortunate." She sighed, "Now we need to get you to the waiting room; you just take the elevator to the second floor, and follow the signs."

"Will do, and the Las Vegas Crime Lab thanks you for taking good care of our Sara."

"My pleasure," Doris beamed.

Ecklie slithered onto the elevator, debating with himself which floor to go to. His gut told him to go to the ground floor and straight out the door, dumping the card and the flowers on the way out. However, he reasoned, he was there as a gesture of good will, and no matter how insincere the gesture was, he was going to carry it out. He pressed floor two and exited.

Pausing at the entrance to the waiting room, he went over in his head what he would say to Gil. He didn't want the visit to deteriorate into anything other than a social call, an official business social call, but a social call none the less.

Gil was speaking to Catherine, when all of a sudden a look of horror spread across her face, "Catherine, you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost," and he turned to look down her sight path to see Conrad Ecklie walking towards him.

"Well, plan A, avoid Ecklie, that's out the window, what's plan B?" she whispered as now it was Grissom's turn to be frozen in shock.

They stood up to face him, "Gil, Catherine," he started, "I was sent here from Sara's room. I can't believe she's in surgery, so sorry to hear that. What kind of surgery does she need?"

"Ah, they are fixing her broken arm," Grissom managed to get out.

"I see. I'm sorry I didn't know about that; I was bringing her these from the lab," and he handed the flowers and card to Grissom. "Can you see that she gets them?"

Grissom silently nodded.

"Gil, you can relax, you know, the game's over. I know all about your relationship with Sara, not from your team here," and he gestured to Catherine, "they are either the most bumbling bunch of clueless CSI's or they are fiercely loyal and trying to cover it up for you two." He shrugged, "I have no proof of either, so I'm going to have to let them slide."

Gil and Catherine stood in stunned silence.

"As for Sara, please, tell her to take all the time off she needs, but before she returns she needs to stop by and meet with me. As for you, just catch me at the lab when you get back." Looking now at Catherine, "I decided to take your advice on that; although, I'm not too thrilled about your method of delivery." He grinned, "Let me know if you need help on grave until Grissom is back."

"Ok," squeaked out of Catherine.

"So, Gil, you'll pass that along to Sara?"

"Uh, sure, will do."

"Ok, then, see you both back at the lab." And just like that, he turned and walked out.

As they watched Ecklie exit the room, "That went well," Catherine remarked somewhat sarcastically.

Grissom just glared at her in response.

"I know he normally does things like that, represent the lab on official visit business type of stuff, but do you think he was really here to visit Sara?"

"Honestly, Catherine, I have no idea what that was all about." He rubbed his forehead, worry filling his expression, "I wonder what he knows?"

Catherine just shook her head, "I have no idea, but I still think you should stick to your guns. What ever he knows didn't come from us, so it didn't affect the job you both perform. Emphasize that as much as you can."

"Family of Sara Sidle?" called out the receptionist. Grissom handed Catherine the flowers and went over to the desk. "I'm happy to report that she is out of surgery and in the recovery room. All went very well, and she'll be back in her room in about an hour. Go wait there and her surgeon will come give you some more details."

"Thank you! I'll do that."

Returning to Catherine, "She's waking up; they said it went very well."

"Thank, God. We were due some good news!"

"I got this from here, Cath, thanks so much. I can't tell you how glad I was to have you here; especially when..."

"Don't mention it," she cut him off, "Do you really think Sara will want these flowers."

Grissom laughed, "Not when she finds out who brought them."

"I thought as much, how about I bring them to another patient who needs to be cheered up, I'm sure there's no shortage of that in this place."

"Excellent idea."

"Do you need help getting her home?" Catherine held her breath, anxious to get another peak around their place. The contents of the chest under the bed was driving her mad. _I should have loooked when I had a chance._

"No, I have Greg coming to get us, you know, I never got my car up here."

One more try, "Well, let me know if she needs someone with her when you come back to work then, and don't take too long to do that, I need a day off, ya know?"

They said their good byes and Grissom went to Sara's room in the surgery center to wait for her. They _finally_ wheeled her in on a stretcher, and despite all the activity, she remained sound asleep.

_Here we go again, it's like that first morphine shot all over._

The nurses traded information, checked her vital signs and her new long arm cast; Sara still slept.

"Does she have to wake up for us to leave, because knowing her that may take quite a while." Grissom asked.

"She can be drowsy, but we do have set criteria she must meet before she can leave. I'll come back and assess her in a little while," and the nurse left them alone.

Grissom tenderly took her hand, the IV fluid was back. He kissed her forehead, her eyes flickered open and a smile spread across her face, "Gil?"

"Yes, honey, it's all over. They said it went perfect. You're good to go home, whenever you can wake up that is," he added as her eyelids slid down again. "I guess I better get comfortable," he lamented as the familiar sound of Sara's deep sleep breathing comenced.

tbc......

a/n: I think I'm just as ready as Sara to get her out of the hospital. Thanks to all reading and reviewing.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Home Sweet Home**

Sara eventually came around enough to merit discharge, but it was a marginal effort at best. Greg was eager as ever to help bring her home and popped in long before she was good to go. Grissom had to send him to the grocery to give him something to do, and it would save him from having to go out when they got home. That errand didn't take long enough.

"Greg," Grissom sighed, "Why don't you go home and I'll call you when it's time?"

"Oh, no," tail wagging, "I want to be right here so you two don't have to wait one minute longer than necessary."

A forced smile graced a tired Grissom face.

Doris had loaded all of their things on a cart before Sara's transport to the surgery unit. She was able to get by and see the couple after her shift was over as she was leaving for home. "My, my," she shook her head, "That girl can sleep like nobody's business."

"By the way," Doris noticed the cart, "I don't see your boss's flowers on that cart; didn't he come down and visit you in the waiting room?"

"Ah, yes," thinking quickly, "But, well, we were in the waiting room, my colleague and myself, and we noticed a less fortunate family. After he left, we gave the flowers away, since we have so many."

"You two are a breath of fresh air! I gotta tell ya." Before she left she added, "Just like I told him, it's so refreshing to see a devoted couple like you two, so refreshing."

The color drained from Grissom's face, "What," he tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly went as dry as the desert, "What, ah, did he say to that?"

"He said he never gets to see that side of you two. He thought it was just wonderful that I shared it with him."

"I'll bet he did," a _major_ eye roll.

A forced smile was back on his face as they said their good byes.

"What in the world was all that about?" Greg looked confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Grissom replied weakly.

Mercifully, Sara finally got up to the bathroom, with assistance, of course. The assistance was Gil practically dragging her across the room. She was able to stay awake long enough to answer questions from her nurse since Gil gave her a little pinch each time her eyelids drooped. She didn't mind, though, when she was actually conscious she was as eager as Greg was to go. Gil knew he wasn't fooling anybody, and truth be told, her nurse just took pity on the threesome and jumped the gun a little bit, but the last of the discharge paperwork was done, and in rolled a wheel chair.

"For me?" Sara meekly asked, "Can't I just walk?"

"I'm sorry, hospital rules."

Grissom and Greg were _so_ relieved. Without that wheelchair, they might have had to take turns carrying her. As it was, they had all the stuff Catherine brought, and now several plants, flowers, and even a few balloons to transport home as well. Doris's little cart was packed to the hilt.

Grissom was glad to have gotten Greg involved in bringing Sara home; this was turning out to be no small task. He asked Greg because Catherine had already done so much. And all that without even so much as a day off since she was also filling in for him at the lab. Also, he reasoned, Sara was so comfortable around Greg. What he didn't know was that Greg was the only one on the team who didn't yet know their living arrangements.

After the Denali was loaded and Sara buckled in, Greg pulled out and headed off.

"Greg," Grissom asked, slightly irritated, "Where do you think you're going?"

He shrugged, "Sara's. Where am I supposed to go?"

Eyebrows went up, "Well now, she can't stay there by herself. I'm taking her to my place; back that way."

"Oh, so sorry there, boss," and he whipped the Denali around in a u-turn more fitting for a sports car, causing Grissom to cuss and Sara to actually open her eyes for a moment.

Getting the message, Greg slowed it down a notch, and got the couple home safe and sound. Grissom helped Sara out of the truck and started walking her in; Greg jumped out to grab her other side, "No, Greg, just get out some of our things, thanks."

"Sure thing," he ran around to the back and started unloading, "Too bad we don't have that nifty little cart! Huh?!" _This might take five trips!_

Greg was so much faster than Sara and Grissom that he got the keys and went on in ahead of them. Rushing back out to get another load he noticed some of Sara's things lying about. Never the less, he was so intent on helping, he never gave it another thought.

His original prediction of five trips was off a bit; it only took three, and the last was completed just as Grissom was leading Sara into the bedroom.

Greg plopped down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter to wait. That's when he got a good look around. He recognized several kitchen items that were just like some Sara had. Then he noticed her jacket on the back of the chair, a purse off to the side, and some artwork he had seen at her place before. He was starting to get the picture that Sara spent a whole lotta time there.

Grissom emerged from the bedroom and looked a bit surprised to see Greg still there. "Greg, I must thank you; I would have had a tough time doing all that by myself."

"I'm only too happy to help," he replied in his most upbeat tone, "How is she?"

"I propped her arm up on pillows, and she's back out for the count." He laughed, "She doesn't handle medicines well at all."

Greg nodded and shared the laugh, but didn't move from his chair.

"Ah, Greg," Grissom tentatively started, "I'm ready for bed, too, can I see you out?"

"Oh, sure," Greg was now a little flustered, "On one condition."

"And that would be?" Grissom inquired wearily.

"You call me if I can do _anything_ else for you; grocery, dinner, pharmacy, Sara sit, walk the dog…"

Grissom laughed and cut him off, "I get the picture, and I appreciate it, and _yes_, I will call if I need any of that."

As they were walking toward the door, Greg spun around, "Griss, you know I love Sara, oops," he shook his head nervously, "I mean not the way you love her, of course!" Clearing his throat, "But, I would do anything for her, please, _please,_ don't hesitate to call me if I can help."

The puppy dog eyes he was faced with touched him and the sentiment expressed caught him off guard. He nearly teared up, but held it together, promising Greg he would call. At that moment deciding that Greg needed to help for his own good; he planned to ask him for a favor in the next day or two, whether he needed it or not, after what he just shared.

Grissom pulled him in for a much needed hug, for both of them.

Retuning to his bedroom, he paused for a moment to gaze at Sara's sleeping form. He relished his affection from her, and at that moment, considered himself the luckiest man alive. He reflected on all that transpired the past few days. So many events that could have gone in different directions and lead to vastly different, and vastly devastating, results.

Sucking in a deep, cleansing breath, he stripped down and jumped in the shower. Finishing up as quickly as possible, he slid in bed next to her, nuzzling her neck and spooning in. She moaned in satisfaction and continued to sleep. Grissom drifted off, holding onto his love, heaven on earth.

They stayed that way for hours. Suddenly, Sara started hyperventilating; awakening Grissom. He sat bolt upright, but in his sleepy haze couldn't discern what was happening. Sara continued to breathe faster than a lizard on a hot rock, but didn't seem to be aware. Grissom finally caught on; it was a nightmare.

Grabbing her up tightly, "It's ok, Sara, it's just a dream, it's not real," he repeated over and over, stroking her hair.

Her eyes opened wide, terror on display. She pushed Gil back as she frantically looked around. Finally, plopping back on the pillow, her good hand over her eyes, she began to cry.

Grissom tried to pull her towards him, but she didn't seem to want to be held. "What is it? What happened, Sara?"

In between sobs, "I was drowning," her breath caught, "It was so real, and I couldn't escape, I was trapped."

He managed to arrange the pillows to support her arm again, get her situated on the bed, and spoon in next to her. This was the first of many nightmares to come, and he knew it. _I have to get her back into counseling._ He grimaced; _she'll only go kicking and screaming, but we have to do it._

She confessed that her arm was starting to throb again, and Gil jumped up to get her pain pill and a glass of water. Now it was her turn to gaze on this completely devoted partner in life, everything she had ever hoped and dreamed of, right next to her, ready to carry her over this rocky stretch of life. She considered herself the luckiest woman alive.

Now, normally this time was their midday, but their schedules were thrown hopelessly asunder due to the whole abduction and hospital stay. Toss in the medicines Sara was getting, and there was no way to tell day from night.

They both lay in bed, incredibly grateful to be back in the place where they were the most comfortable, back in the place where they shared their lives most intimately, and, especially, back in the place where they were safe from miniature killers and lab policies and gossip. That is where they fell asleep, together, entwined, and safe.

tbc….

a/n: Ahhh, we leave the couple in a happy place. Alas, a family vacation beacons, I will TRY to post one more chapter before the loaded up SUV goes to a remote mountain loacation with NO internet access; therefore, there will definately be a week off of this rambling story. PLEASE, review in my absence, leave some ideas and inspiration!!!! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Back in the Saddle**

Sara was the first to awaken. It took a few moments for her to orient herself and recall recent events. Oddly enough, she began to wonder if it hadn't all been some kind of nightmare, but then she tried to move and felt the extent of the trauma her body had endured, a stark reminder to the reality of those recent events. Stiff and sore, she tried to ease out of Grissom's embrace without waking him.

Grissom had slept hard, and had virtually caught up from the exhaustive experience, so when Sara began to stir, so did he. "Hey," he yawned, "where do you think you're going?"

She smiled as she tried to stretch away all the soreness in her body, "I'm not going anywhere," she returned to his side, "You're stuck with me."

He laughed softly and pulled her closer. They began to kiss and fondle each other until Grissom was unable to restrain himself, "I either need to make love to you this minute or run straight into an ice cold shower." He cocked his head, "With these mind blowing kisses, are you delivering a message to me that you are up to that?"

Sara shrugged, "I'm still so sore, and this cast is so unwieldy, but," she paused, looking deeply into his loving expression, "I need to feel alive," she uttered, almost in a whisper.

The gravity of recent events was palpable, and coming so close to death was obviously going to affect Sara in ways it would be hard to predict, and possibly even understand, but Gil Grissom certainly understood what she was feeling at that moment. There was no way to feel more alive than to release their passion for each other.

Their foray into the experience was met with trepidation as Sara had so many limitations between the cast and the pain throughout her body, and Gil was struggling with how to proceed without hurting her. His dogged persistence and patience would prevail as he felt Sara's request of him was possibly the most precious gift he could bestow on anyone; to make them feel alive.

When he finally positioned her comfortably so that he could explore and arouse her; he could feel the tension leaving her body as her passion began to build. He was able to make love to her in a way that was as tender and giving as she had ever experienced, and their climax together was powerful and moving as a result. Sara was moved to tears during their post coital embrace as the couple felt and appreciated life through their love for each other.

Over the next several days, Sara became increasingly independent, and at times, was quite stubborn about it. Grissom recognized her loathing to rely on anyone for help, and tried his best to let her be; although, watching her struggle with simple acts such as dressing herself was difficult. She was so adamant on doing everything herself, she even refused to let Grissom help with her hair and instead wore her natural curls.

All this independence meant one thing; the time had come for Grissom to return to the lab.

He broached the subject with Sara, and that's when he finally broke the news to her about needing to meet with Ecklie before she could get back herself.

Sara and Grissom were at a critical juncture in their relationship to say the least. It was nothing short of a quantum leap for their relationship to become known in the lab. However, add to that the stress of Sara nearly losing her life at the hands of an elusive miniature killer. Nightmares were the least of it. And, unfortunately for her long term mental health, dealing with the stress of becoming a victim would take a back seat to dealing with their situation in the lab.

Gil Grissom was resolute in his commitment to Sara, and to their work together. He had complete confidence in Sara to overcome any emotional trauma from this episode as he knew Sara had been through and prevailed over unimaginable challenges in her life. This was just one more challenge he reasoned, but somehow, she felt deep down, this one was going to pull her under eventually, and she wasn't at all certain Grissom's commitment to her could prevent it. Not only that, more pressing issues diverted her attention away from it and prevented her from meeting things head on.

Serious talk about their future in the lab, how they would interact with the team, and most importantly, how they would deal with Ecklie, were now the paramount topics.

In the meantime, Grissom was in denial over much of what they were facing. He wanted to continue to keep their private life private; an approach that was overly simplistic at best.

Sara was stinging from the memories of being 'the girl whose mother killed her father.' She feared the looks and the gossip far more than Ecklie. And, that was something Grissom just couldn't grasp. He completely underestimated the effect that would have on Sara. Now, she would simply be 'the victim of the MK' or, worse, 'the CSI who slept with her boss.'

He tried to prepare her for her meeting with Ecklie, but she was preoccupied about interacting with the team and the lab techs.

His advice was similar to what he told the others, "Answer his questions truthfully, but succinctly as possible. Just don't forget to remind him at any opportunity that our relationship never entered the lab or affected our work."

They tried to prepare for the eventuality that they would be separated onto different shifts, "If he tries to make you move off of grave, just let me handle it. If I can't fix it, I'll move to swing; they still need a supervisor."

"But, what about the team," Sara resisted, "They can't lose you."

"I've taught them everything I know; I'd rather you be together with them. I've told you that many times, Sara, I feel strongly about it."

She nodded, reluctantly.

Grissom showed up for his shift one night; acting as if nothing had ever happened. After the assignments were given out, Greg asked how Sara was feeling.

"She's healing up."

"Tell her we asked about her," Nick added.

"Will do," and Grissom left the room, confounding the team who clearly expected more news on Sara. Grissom was just being Grissom, and Sara was off limits at work, period.

He got out in the field and managed to stay there, successfully avoiding Ecklie for as long as possible. As Grissom's shift was turning into a double, Sara was at home dressing for her morning meeting with Ecklie. She was actually looking forward to confronting him if he tried to get ugly about their relationship.

The hardest thing was stepping into that lab. The stares, the talk behind their backs, she was dreading all of it, and was feeling the pain of her childhood all over again.

Sucking in a deep breath, she flung open the door and staring at the floor just in front of her, she strode through the hallways without hesitation, past the glassed off labs, past the shocked expressions, and straight to Ecklie's office. No one said anything to her as she passed by, and she could feel the isolation.

As he had been expecting her, Ecklie was ready with his file, but had come up empty in contacting Grissom. He wanted to see them together, and was clearly frustrated in Grissom's blatant efforts to avoid him.

"So, you must know where he is," Ecklie started in, smiling insincerely.

"Actually, I don't," Sara replied, smiling as well. _He's in the field, you dolt. Ecklie couldn't find his way around in the field to find a supervisor, how did he ever find a piece of evidence?!_

After a very few cordialities, Ecklie started in, "So how long have you and Supervisor Grissom been in a relationship?"

"Well, we've always had a relationship," Sara couldn't resist toying with Ecklie. The squirming in his chair let her know she was in the driver's seat so far.

"You know," he couldn't look up from his clip board, "When did you become," he shrugged, "intimate?"

Sara was amused at the faint blush that was overtaking his face. She looked off in thought, "Two years ago, I think it was a Sunday." _Why did I add that, too much information, Sara. _She had to remind herself that this was by no means a friendly conversation.

He looked up waiting for her to continue, but she wasn't about to. "I see," more squirming, "Who initiated the, aaah, the, you know."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked innocently, knowing full well what he meant.

"Who first suggested a physical relationship?" Ecklie blurted out in frustration.

"Oh," Sara couldn't help but giggle, "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Conrad." Knowing she was on the edge of _really_ pissing him off, she decided to start cooperating, "That's not really how it went; it just sort of happened." He looked unconvinced, "Really," she added for emphasis.

"There's always somebody who takes the initiative in these matters."

Sara shrugged, "We've been close for a long time, and once while we were trying to help each other past a very difficult case, we just became closer, and it happened."

"Just like that," came the dubious retort.

"Pretty much."

"How did it affect your work?"

"It didn't."

"It had to."

"We didn't let it. We were very committed to keeping our relationship out of the lab and not letting it affect the job we perform or even the team for that matter."

"I don't buy it. If you are sleeping with your supervisor, it has to affect your work with him."

Sara smiled genuinely, "What you don't understand is that we never lost the working relationship we had before we became intimately involved. We have too much respect for each other in our roles at the lab to change how we interact in those roles. You don't need to take my word for it; you can ask anyone we've worked with. I am completely certain that they will tell you they observed no change in our working relationship over the years."

Truly unable to grasp the situation, "So, why did you two sneak around then?"

Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I think I just explained that, and I would hardly call it sneaking around. We are profoundly private individuals, we wanted to keep our private lives to ourselves, and as professionals, we especially wanted to keep it away from our jobs and out of the lab."

Ecklie slammed the file shut; his anger and frustration clearly evident. "This relationship violates a lab policy that was put in place to prevent distractions and favoritism. Although, you aver that distractions and favoritism didn't occur, I think going forward, that will be impossible to avoid. You will be assigned a different shift. I need someone to mentor a new CSI on swing, and since you will be limited with your cast, you two will make a perfect team."

Sara sucked in a nervous breath, "Ah, I think Grissom may have some input on that." She was trying her best to be cooperative and diplomatic but still follow Grissom's wishes.

Ecklie laughed humorlessly, "If Grissom wanted to have some input; he shouldn't have avoided my calls! My decision is final. Get with Supervisor Miller on swing to get yourself scheduled when you're ready to return."

Sara sat motionless, fear gripping her, for she knew at that moment; there was nothing Gil Grissom could do about this. Ecklie was bound and determined to separate them. It was within his power, and he wasn't about to hesitate in doing so.

tbc.....

a/n: Grrrr, don't you love to hate Ecklie!!! Thanks for your patience with me getting this chapter up.....we had a wonderfully exhausting vacation. I'm happy to spend a bit of time relaxing with some writing before getting back to life's routines. Please, review, and, of course, thanks for reading....


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I have enjoyed this story; however, I felt like it was losing a little momentum lately. This chapter is going to finish things off with a more than a few twists, and hopefully leave with a bang. Thanks in advance for reading, and don't forget that review!

**Chapter 14: What Goes Around Comes Around**

Grissom returned from the field to a mountain of administrative paperwork. He decided to plow through some of it before leaving, and that's when Ecklie finally caught him.

Clearly agitated, he burst through the door, "You've been dodgin' me; it's time to talk."

Grissom looked up in surprise; by maintaining his calm demeanor, he tried to play down the whole situation.

"The last thing I want to do is hear about your _love life_, but since you didn't handle this right, I have to do an official inquiry."

Grissom just peered over his reading glasses.

Shaking his head and opening the file, "You know, this should have been a conversation between friends; Catherine could have done Sara's evaluations, why didn't you just come forward?"

_Friends?! What a hypocritical bastard! _Grissom shrugged, "We didn't want you to know."

"Don't most women want the world to know they're dating someone?"

A sly grin came across Grissom's face, "Where do you get your information about women," he paused, "Conrad?"

Ecklie had already been seething, and this wasn't helping. "Whatever," he took out his pen and without looking up, "So, when did you two," shaking his head, "you know."

Grissom looked off into space, thinking on the moment he first saw Sara. He was taken in at first glance. Interpreting Ecklie's 'you know' in the romantic definition; he determined it to mean when did he first feel something other than friendship for Sara. He recalled the talks, the meals, the looks, _her_ looks, and the mutual intellectual admiration. As dry and dull as the latter sounds, it was extremely stimulating to these two introverted scientists.

"Nine years ago."

Ecklie slammed the file shut, startling Grissom. "You two need to get your stories straight!"

Grissom had been honest, and he couldn't imagine Sara being anything else, so he was at a loss. Before he could even form a response, Ecklie turned around on his heel, obvious rage building, "Your scientific skills have never been in question, but your administrative work is horrific at best. And this!" pacing now, "This is an egregious fuck up! Sara Sidle is a totally ambitious woman. Can't you see she's just sleeping her way up?"

Grissom's jaw fell; he was speechless.

"If it was a relationship between equals on the team, it would be bad enough," pacing again, "but, you and a subordinate!" He shook his hands as an irate parent might at a teenager, "Are you blind?"

"What in the world are you talking about," Grissom managed to get out in his shocked state, almost in a whisper. "This is not some run of the mill office affair, for God's sake."

"And it differs from that in what way?"

Gil Grissom had never raised his hand to strike another in anger, and arguably, hadn't done that well at even defending himself when the situation demanded; however, at this moment, at this place, it took everything he had not to land a right hook straight into Ecklie's obnoxious jaw.

After several deep breaths, "It's different because we love each other."

Ecklie laughed, "So, I'm to believe that your evaluations of CSI Sidle were unbiased?"

It was Grissom's turn to pace. Finally he responded, "No, they weren't unbiased." He came face to face with Ecklie, "I was tougher on her than the others so that the accusation you just made wouldn't go anywhere. And she was willing to see her career stall for that to happen."

Ecklie guffawed, "Well, we'll see about that when I get truly unbiased evaluations from her new supervisor."

"Catherine?"

"No, Miller."

"Miller's on swing; she can't move to swing," Grissom answered urgently.

"She can and she most certainly will if she wants to keep working for me."

Grissom shook his head, "Conrad, don't do this! You don't know what you'll do to her with that, to all of us." He lowered his voice, trying to maintain calm, "We've all been traumatized, we need to be together, the whole graveyard team."

"You expect me to go for that hooey?!"

"It's not _hooey_!" He grimaced, Grissom's anger returned in a flash, "Do you have any idea what Sara endured; she's very shaky emotionally, as anyone would be. And, anyone close to her is a bit shaky as well." He paused, "Don't do this! Conrad!"

"You have to be kidding me," he laughed humorlessly; "This is a slap on the wrist for you two. Any other supervisor caught with their pants down like this would have been fired on the spot. You're getting off so easy it's absurd."

"Ok, then, move me! Punish me! You need someone to stabilize swing; let me do it."

"Miller's getting it together; besides I need Sara to mentor a new hire. You go where you're needed, and I need her on swing, and I need you on grave."

Grissom heaved a deep sigh and considered his options. It didn't take him long before he knew what he had to do. There was only one choice for him to make. He sat down at his desk and quickly wrote a sentence on a piece of paper and signed it. Ecklie had started back to his office, but Grissom caught up to him and literally shoved the paper into his chest.

"What the Hell is this?"

"You can read it."

It didn't take but a few seconds for Ecklie to scan the paper. After the date came a simple sentence announcing Grissom's resignation from the lab followed by his signature. He looked up, "This is BS."

"Really?" Now it was Grissom's turn to laugh, "Maybe you'll take it seriously once Sara turns hers in as well."

"That's stupid, you two aren't going anywhere, and you need to give notice anyway."

"We have more than six months of vacation time saved up. We'll just go on vacation tomorrow, and our official date of resignation will be when that's gone." Grissom was now grinning wide. It was his turn to walk away from a stunned Conrad Ecklie.

Grissom didn't miss a beat; shunning the administrative headache on his desk he walked straight out of the building. Thinking of Sara, he drove home as fast as he could to find her there. She was clearly troubled by something, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Sara," taking her hand, smiling that crooked, lovable smile, "How would you like to travel around the world with me?"

As confusion spread across her face, a smile broke through, and then a giggle, "Well," more giggles, "You know, I might just love to do that if I only knew how we would pull it off."

"If you turn in your resignation like I just did, we take our vacation time, look at a world map, and pick out a place to start."

Her look became serious, "You resigned?!" Shaking her head, "I don't understand."

"I'm sick of Ecklie trying to take apart everything I've put together. Now he's trying to do something to you that's completely wrong. I'm afraid switching to swing by yourself will make it very hard to put this whole episode behind you."

"But, the lab, your career. It's your life."

"It _was_ my life. There's nothing more I can do at that lab that I haven't already done. Now, it's time to put my life together with you, and I think we can do that best if we leave," he added, "all things considered."

Sara's head was swimming. She never expected to see this day, _ever_, but certainly not now. And, he wanted to leave for _her_! Emotions were swirling, tears were coming, and all she could do was move forward into his safe and loving embrace.

"Does this mean you'll resign, too?" he finally asked, a bit tongue in cheek.

"Where do I sign?" she managed to get out.

The next few days were spent adjusting to this bold new direction the couple were launching themselves in. They started out by being tourists in their own town; there were so many shows and activities that they had never braved out of fear of being seen out together.

Then there were the phone calls from everyone short of the mayor trying to change Gil's mind. Even Ecklie came groveling. They promised Grissom pretty much everything and anything he had ever requested from capital purchases of equipment right up to keeping Sara with him on his graveyard team, but it was too late. He saw another life; one that he had put off far too long.

In the meantime, Sara felt like she'd been thrown a life preserver in a tumultuous sea. She had feared that the experiences of being kidnapped, nearly dying alone, and being exposed as Grissom's secret lover, would eventually combine to pull her under. Instead, she suddenly escaped all of that, and that change gave her a new lease on life. The melancholy and anxiety that hovered over her after the hospital stay was replaced with a boundless joy and unbridled optimism.

Looming over all the bliss was the guilt over leaving the lab, specifically the grave shift, leaving them short handed and rudderless. Grissom lead them to heights envied by labs nationwide, not to mention the envy of the Las Vegas crime lab's other shifts. Despite his obvious lack of people skills and political savvy; he knew his people and he knew how to make them better. He instilled a team spirit that made the collective group better than the individuals, and he did that by example. Sara embodied his ethic to a tee, and added her own intellectual talents; both would be sorely missed.

In deference to the gaping abyss they left; Sara and Gil had the team over to make amends and explain what happened. They cooked dinner before shift and managed to get everyone there at one time. At first, everyone treated it as a social gathering, mingling and avoiding the hard subjects.

Catherine finally pulled Grissom aside, "What in the world happened?!" she whispered forcibly.

Grissom shook his head, "Ecklie." He rolled his eyes, "I can't work under him any longer."

Catherine looked confused, "Why? What did he do to you this time?"

"With all Sara has just been through, he wanted to move her to swing. By herself!" He let his disgust show, "I tried to explain how fragile she was; she needed to stay with the team." Pacing now, "Move me; punish me if you want to." He was getting choked up, "It was the most callous thing he's ever done," after a pause, "and that says a whole lot."

Catherine was touched with his concern for Sara, placing a hand on his sagging shoulder, "Gil," she said, "They don't want to lose you. You can appeal this. The powers above Ecklie won't let you go if keeping Sara on grave would seal the deal."

He managed to rein in his emotions, a smile spreading on his face, "Catherine," shaking his head, "It's moved to the point, as the sheriff would say, 'this town's not big enough for the two of us!'"

She smiled knowingly, "I get it." Nodding, "It's him or you, and you don't see him getting fired so you need to leave?"

"That's most of it." He looked off, "Cath," a deep sigh, "I have found meaning in my life with Sara that I never knew before. It's taking precedent over everything." He looked directly at her, "You can imagine the emotional trauma she endured at my expense. I need to ensure her emotional well being going forward." He shrugged, "I think our lives need to leave here to heal."

Catherine got it, and deep down she was happy for them. Nick was a tougher sell, but Grissom hooked his arm around his shoulder and led him off away from the group. "Try to be happy for us."

Nick frowned, "We can't lose you two."

"I've taught you what you need to know," Grissom smiled, "You're ready to go on without me; even ready to teach others what I've taught you."

Shaking his head, "We need you, boss."

Grissom lowered his head, speaking softly, "You don't need me more than Sara needs me to take her out of this situation, away from Eckie's twisted logic."

Grissom's reasoning hit Nick between the eyes, and suddenly he knew why the couple had to leave. He grimaced and nodded.

Warrick was the easiest to sell. He seemed to understand the whole situation without any explanation. Jim Brass was the same way. His knowing winks sent approval the couples's way.

Greg centered on Sara as expected. Sara took him aside and explained the situation, the plan to travel, and the need to escape the lab. The true friend that he was; he was incredibly happy for her.

The best times for Sara and Grissom came at home; reading books of far away places and cruising the internet for information on traveling abroad. They settled on their first destination; the Galapagos Islands off the coast of Ecuador. It had been a lifelong dream of both to go there, so ultimately it was an easy decision. They were fully prepared for their trip, making the most out of their experience, and falling deeper in love than they thought possible on the six week cruise aboard the Sea Sheppard.

The highlight of their journey came on the next leg, Costa Rica. Huddled over a newly discovered beetle species; Grissom proposed to Sara. "Ya know, maybe we should get married." Not exactly bent on one knee romantic, but pretty good for Grissom. Once Sara got over her shock, "Let's do it," flashing her brightest smile.

They chose a remote Indonesian island for the ceremony. Barefoot on the beach, they exchanged their own vows in a sunset made in heaven.

They continued to explore Southeast Asia on a prolonged honeymoon, ultimately returning to Las Vegas to regroup and recharge. Keeping to themselves to avoid facing the issues they left behind; they began to plan their lives going forward. Their marriage meant that the trip around the world could happen over the rest of their lives, so they interrupted the travel to make decisions on career moves. One choice stood out among all the rest.

Costa Rica held a special attraction for the couple, to say the least; so when a job offer for a faculty entomology position came through from the University of California San Fransico, an institution with an active research arm in Costa Rica, they headed off to explore the possibility.

The idea of returning to the bay area was quite appealing to Sara, and Grissom was quite comfortable with destination as well. With their new penchant for travel, they made sure to enjoy the area. They took side trips down to Big Sur and toured Muir Woods and wine country.

As it turned out, the job itself was tailor made for Gil; teaching his favorite subject, entomology field work in Costa Rica, and plenty of time off for travel with Sara, his newest hobby. As for Sara, she would be able to attend graduate school, and assist with Grissom's research. She was anxious to study biologic sciences as her scientific study was previously limited to inorganic subjects, and she was especially anxious to do biology field study. Her CSI skills made her especially well suited for that type of work, and she fell in love with the biodiversity of the rain forest.

It was not a difficult decision in the least and within six months of leaving Las Vegas their lives had fallen perfectly into place. Grissom embraced his faculty position with gusto and easily connected with his students over their mutual passion for insects. He was accustomed to being the only one around interested in bugs, so the presence of a whole cadre of bug lovers was a welcome change. The entomology students even managed to draw Gil Grissom out a bit; he was actually becoming quite sociable.

Sara relished in learning a whole other discipline of science, specifically the science of _living _things. Her passion for animals made it a natural field of interest for her, and the science background she brought to it gave her a definite leg up. The academic community was stimulating and there was no shortage of things to do.

They kept to their plan of extensively traveling the globe, and as the first school session was approaching an end, the time came for planning the next adventure. They reasoned _nothing _could prevent an annual excursion to remote regions of a new continent so they would take it one at a time, year after year.

Neither had ever been to Europe, so that was the natural next destination. They researched the remote regions of Scotland, Stonehenge, the French countryside, the Roman ruins, the Amalfi coast, the city of Pompeii, destinations in the Alps, and on and on.

"I definitely think we should do Greece on another trip," Sara opined.

"Yes, I agree, we have plenty of time to get there," Grissom nodded as he flipped the pages of a World War II history book, "What could possibly keep us from venturing out every summer?"

Just then Sara looked a bit ashen. She tried to quell the churning nausea in her stomach, "Uh, Gil?" She covered her mouth, "Oh, no!" Sara ran into the bathroom trying to keep from throwing up all over the floor.

Grissom followed her, wetting a cloth and wiping her forehead and face. "What's going on, Sara?" He continued to tend to her, "You okay?"

She grimaced, "I don't know how to tell you this," she shook her head, "I'm not sure yet, but, um, this has been happening, and, well, I checked my calendar, and, uh…"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"We might actually have something in our future that will prevent us from taking long, adventurous trips."

"I have no idea what you are trying to say," Grissom was truly clueless.

"Can you take babies to Greece?"

Fin


End file.
